Todo comenzó con un Hola
by Abril-VM
Summary: Callie llega a un nuevo lugar, conocera a diferentes personas, pero solo una persona en especifico le robara el aliento, ¿como ella va a explicar ese sentimiento? ¿como le hará entender a su familia que lo siente es real y no es solo un juego de niños?, Como Arizona le hará entender a Callie que a pesar de todo ella se quedara a su lado, que nunca soltara su mano.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo Comenzó con un Hola...**

 _Esta es mi historia, puede que no sea la persona más popular o la más divertida, pero de algo si les puedo dar seguridad es que apenas empiecen a leer quedarán enganchados._

 _Como algo tan simple como un "hola" puede llenar tu vida de felicidad y amargura al mismo tiempo, nunca imaginé que al dar paso a un "hola" mi vida cambiaría como lo hizo. Dejé de ser la persona que disfrutada de su soledad y la música, para ser ese tipo de persona que necesitaba estar en constante comunicación con ese ser que me daba tanta alegría._

 **Capitulo #1**

 **Pov C.**

Todo comenzó un viernes cuando mi madre me informa que debemos cambiarnos de ciudad porque mi padre lo han trasladado, no puedo decir que Miami es una ciudad que me encanta pero ya me estaba adaptando aunque lo que más me molesta es que seré de nuevo la chica nueva y lo peor de todo es que el año escolar ya está comenzado. Mi madre me dice que acomode mis maletas y guarde mis cosas en caja, ella y yo nos iremos primero, debe buscar un buen liceo donde me acepten, por ahora solo puedo llevar mi ropa y algunas cosas, el resto lo llevará mi padre con la mudanza. En menos de nada ya todas mis cosas están lista estoy tan acostumbrada a cambiar de lugar que el arreglar mis cosas para la mudanza me sale con naturalidad. Estoy consciente que el viaje será largo, dos días en carretera, así que preparo provisiones para el camino, mi madre y yo nos despedimos de mi padre yo agarro a mi gata y nos vamos, en el camino mi madre y yo hablamos del cambio, de cómo nos iba a afectar y como debía tomarlo yo, que no debía molestarme con mi padre porque él quiere lo mejor para nosotros y si le sale la oportunidad de expandir su franquicia de hoteles en Seattle era algo que no podía rechazar, se nos hizo de noche y nos quedamos en un hotel; mi madre me recuerda que retomaríamos la vía muy temprano así que no debía dormirme tarde, a la mañana siguiente ya estamos de regreso a la carretera, como siempre todo tranquilo mi mamá me dejó conducir, ya tengo 16 y confía en mí y mis habilidades como conductora, además ella no se preocupa mucho dice que manejo como una abuelita de lo lento que voy pero aproveché que estamos en vía recta y acelere un poco, mientras yo conduzco mi madre duerme y yo aprovecho para pensar un poco y me da algo de nostalgia pensar que en un día puede guardar mi vida en solo 6 cajas y 4 maletas que no tuve la necesidad de hacer grandes despedidas porque no tenía amigos a quienes les importara si yo me iba, es algo deprimente pero créanme estoy acostumbrada, mi padre me aseguro que este nuevo proyecto tardaría mucho él calcula que será como 3 años así que creo que es posible que me gradué en el colegio que aún no me inscribo, me digo a mi misma que debo ser más sociable eso no quiere decir que iré por todos lados con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo no soy así pero si de ser más amigable y no encerrarme tanto, soy una chica de 16 años que nunca en su vida ha tenido novio o algo que se le parezca mi único BFF en mi gata Lucy, OK! Puede que suene un poco deprimente pero no lo es, ya se está acercando la tarde y empiezo a sentir el frío de Seattle muy diferente a Miami a la vista todo es lindo. Nos quedamos en el hotel The Paramount, muy lindo por cierto, pero obviamente nada comparados a los hoteles de mi familia, mi madre se registra y subimos a la habitación gracias a Dios mañana es domingo puedo dormir hasta tarde y así poder reponer energía, la noche es tranquila la vista de Seattle por la noche es hermosa toda alumbrada que hace parecer navidad. Al diga siguiente mi madre y yo salimos a conocer y ver posibles casas, no podemos vivir para siempre en el hotel, tenemos 3 posibles opciones de casa solo hace falta que mi padre mire las imágenes y videos que le mande para dar el visto bueno, por supuesto que buscamos colegios también pero por ser domingo todo estaba cerrado pero ya mi madre lo escogió, unas amigas le recomendaron uno en particular y ella decidió que sería ese, a mí no me ha dicho nada quiere que sea una sorpresa pero que más sorpresa que decirme el viernes en la mañana que nos mudaríamos a Seattle sin previo aviso, después de ver casas y demás nos vamos de compras y de regreso al hotel, mañana será un día duro dice ella, pero creo que no lo dice pensando en mí, yo por otra parte dejo toda mi ropa y mis cosas listas reconozco estoy muy nerviosa aunque no es la primera vez que sucede. La noche pasó muy rápida siento como si no hubiera dormido nada, me alisto noto que mi ropa es un poco oscura pero no veo problema alguno, a pesar de que vengo de Miami no quiere decir que vista muy llamativo pero bueno, me subo al carro y nos dirigimos a mi nueva futura escuela. Llegamos a Greys Slon Memorial School, quedo sumergida en la inmensidad de este lugar estoy segura que pasare desapercibida y no seré por mucho tiempo la chica nueva, entramos y todo es hermoso, llegamos un poco tarde ya todos están en sus salones, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la dirección para hablar con el Director, nos recibe un hombre muy agradable Richard Webber, por suerte mi madre si pudo inscribirme aunque hay que ser realistas mis notas ayudaron bastante en eso, me despido de mi mamá y el mismo director me lleva hasta mi salón de clases, él toca la puerta y pasa, yo le siguió, el habla con el profesor y se va, el profesor muy amable me dice que me presente al grupo en ese preciso momento empiezo temblar, bajo la cabeza y agarro mis manos, por dentro trato de relajarme pero el solo hecho de pensar que todos me miran me pone más nerviosa, levanto la vista y solo miro la pared del fondo evito hacer contacto visual con alguien, me presento le digo de dónde vengo y progreso a sentarme, el profesor asigna a Addison para que sea mi guía y me ponga al día, aun no logro saber quién es porque seguía con mi cabeza baja tratando de sacar un cuaderno de mi bolso para empezar a escribir, cuando la clase lleva rato trato de hacer un chequeo rápido y noto de primera que no encajo aquí, primero soy la única latina, segundo mi forma de vestir y tercero todos se ven muy amigables, suena la campana y no tengo ni idea a donde ir, recojo mis cosas lentamente haciendo tiempo para que todos salgan y así ver hacia donde se dirigen, pero una pelirroja se me acerca y se coloca frente a mí.

-¡Hey! Callie cierto? Soy Addison tu guía-. Ella sonríe y me da un guiño.

\- Hola, si mucho gusto-. Respondo.

\- Es hora del descanso, vamos a la cafetería y te presento a varios amigos-. Me dijo ella.

Le respondí: -Ok yo te sigo, y muchas gracias-.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y trato de aprenderme el camino, este lugar es inmenso, entramos y pido una galleta de soda, agua y una bolsa de gomitas Addison me ve y se ríe imagino que es por el dulce, llegamos a la mesa y ella me presenta; es un grupo grande y se ven agradables.

\- Hola chicos, ella es Callie la chica nueva-, les dijo Addison al grupo. Se giró hacia mí: -Callie, ellos son Mark, Alex, Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Arizona y Teddy.

\- Hola chicos, espero no les moleste me siente con ustedes-. Les respondí tratando de dar una sonrisa amigable.

-Para nada Callie es todo un placer-. Dice Mark mientras sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

Lo miro y respondo: -Ok, chévere-.

\- Bien Callie, si no te molesta decirnos… ¿por qué te mudaste?-. Pregunta Addison.

\- A mi padre le ofrecieron expandir su franquicia de Hoteles a Seattle y no pudo rechazar la oferta así que nos mudamos-. Le respondo de manera tranquila.

Alex sintió curiosidad y me pregunto: - Imagino no fue fácil para ti, dejar tus amigos y tu hogar-.

\- ¡Pues la verdad si fue fácil! Mi padre es un hombre de negocio y nos mudamos constantemente, a mi mamá no le gusta la idea de que estemos mucho tiempo separados y normalmente los proyectos de mi papa siempre dura años.- Contesté. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero su asombro fue momentáneo.

El descanso paso rápido, los muchachos hablaron de cómo es la rutina de clases, todos parecen ser muy agradables, hasta ahora todo es chévere, me tomo un tiempo para evaluar las personalidades de algunos; Mark es un chico agradable siempre sonríe, creo que es algo muy normal en Seattle. Alex tiene actitud de chico malo, no voy a negar que eso le encanta a las chicas y a mí me llama un poco la atención. Cristina… bueno Cristina es muy seria y habla con mucho sarcasmo, en cambio Owen es muy agradable es muy recto, imagino que es porque su padre sirve en el ejército lo cual es grandioso, Addison es muy simpática, desde el primer momento en que empezó hablarme pude notar que es buena persona. Arizona es callada y cada vez que habla termine con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella inspira serenidad cuando la ves. En fin todos son personas muy agradables a simple vista y por lo poco que los he tratado noto que son como una gran familia, esto me agrada creo que tengo que dejar de ser tan cerrada y sonreír más, aunque es algo que me cuesta un poco. Veremos qué pasa más adelante.

Nos vamos a nuestro salón a ver clases, los profesores me mandan muchas pero muchas actividades tengo demasiado por hacer, lo bueno es que me dieron tiempo para que pudiera ponerme al día. Addison, muy amable se ofreció a ayudarme con las actividades, cosa que agradezco mucho, así que decidimos intercambiar nuestros números telefónicos.

Llego al hotel le cuento a mi mamá como fue mi día, tuve una buena primera impresión de todos, muy amables, me acuesto en mi cama y empiezo adelantar mi tarea aunque mi pequeña Lucy se apodero de mis cuadernos y pues ¿qué les digo?, ella es mi mejor amiga y si exige mi tiempo es algo que no le puedo negar. Me acuesto temprano, porque a partir de mañana comienza mi nueva rutina y debo estar lo más descansada posible. El día comenzó de hermosa manera. Mi madre y yo bajamos y desayunamos en el restaurante del hotel antes de irme a clases. Llego al salón y todos los muchachos me saludan, es algo extraño, en mi anterior escuela no tenía a nadie que hicieran esas cosas, ese simple gesto de buenos días por parte de los chicos me lleno de alegría, el día no podía comenzar mejor.

La semana sigue normal todo está yendo por buen camino, las clases perfecto, lo muchachos son agradables y planearon una salida para el sábado, quieren llevarme a conocer un poco de Seattle. Mi madre me informó que mi padre y Aria mi hermana, llegan el viernes y ese mismo día nos entregan las llaves de la casa, así que tendré la noche del viernes y mañana del sábado para acomodar mis cosas antes de salir con los chicos.

El viernes llego rápido, extrañaba mucho a mi pequeña hermana Aria y a mi padre, entre besos y abrazos nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva inmensa casa, siento que cada vez que nos mudamos mi madre elige casas más grandes, mi cuarto es muy espacioso. Tengo un closet del tamaño de mi cuarto anterior, un baño gigante y como si eso no bastara tengo terraza, ¿para qué quiero un cuarto con terraza si no me gusta tomar sol? Eso es solo para complacer a mi madre, a pesar que no le gusta que nos separemos por mucho tiempo no puedo mentir y decir que somos la familia más unida y amorosa de todos, entre más exitosos se vuelven mis padres menos tiempo en familia pasamos; continúo acomodando mi cuarto, lo bueno de este gran cuarto es que tengo más espacio para los juguetes y repisas de Lucy. Bajo a almorzar para hacer mi tarea y acostarme temprano; justo cuando me estoy alistando para dormir sueña mi teléfono, es un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido que dice:

-Hola Calliope, ¿cómo estás?-.

Sentí mucha curiosidad y escribí: -Hola. Disculpa, ¿quién eres? ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?-.

Luego de unos segundos respondió: -Disculpa que te moleste, pero sólo soy un intermediario. Te explico, le llamas mucho la atención a una persona que conozco y me pido que te escribiera-.

-¿Por qué no me escribe esa persona? Disculpa, pero esto es muy extraño, al menos dime ¿quién eres?-. Contesté.

Esta vez demoro un poco más en responder: - Lo que pasa es que esa persona es un poco torpe para escribir y cree que si lo hace dañara las cosas antes de que pudieran empezar-.

Pensé un momento antes de responder: -Creo entenderte, pero de primera te digo que si no me dices quien eres no seguiré respondiendo, esto me resulta un poco extraño. Puedes ser un psicópata violador, No lo eres ¿cierto? Aunque si lo fueras no lo dirías ¿verdad?-

-Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa Calliope, te informo que no soy violador aunque tienes razón, si lo fuera tampoco lo diría, pero si prometes no decir nada te diré quién soy. Sin embargo no puedo decirte el nombre de tu Enamorado-.

Titubeé un momento al responder: -Ok, pero debes decirme quien te dijo mi nombre, no recuerdo habérselo dicho a alguien-.

-Tienes razón; no se lo has dicho a nadie, pero yo tengo mis contactos, aunque si te soy sincera no entiendo porque no te presentas con tu nombre completo, es muy lindo.-

Empecé a sentir molestia: -Ok, ¡basta de chácharas! ¿Dime quién eres?-.

Sorprendida responde: -Calliope no seas tan amargada soy Arizona Robbins-.

Avergonzada de mi reacción contesto: -Oh, Arizona. ¿Por qué tanto rodeo?-.

Pensando en que responder me dijo: -Me exigieron discreción y que no revelara aun quien era; pero como podrás notar soy mala estas cosas.

-Eres muy graciosa, pero debes de decirle a la persona que está interesada en mí que no me gusta hablar con terceros y ahorita no estoy en plan de esas cosas-. Respondí muy seriamente.

Y sin pensar escribió: -OK! Pobre Alex-.

Avergonzada contesto: -¡Rayos! Se suponía que no debía decirte nada; Soy mala para estas cosas-.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy tonta; tranquila no diré nada, pero cambiando el tema ¿cómo conseguiste mi nombre? ¿Quien más lo sabe?- Pregunte con intriga.

Con timidez respondió: -¡Sí! A veces soy un poco torpe; Y trabajo en la biblioteca, esta mañana llego tu carnet, te lo iba a entregar pero te note que estabas ocupada con Addison y Mark, no quería molestar; tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo nadie más lo sabe-.

Algo apenada conteste: -No vale, tú no molestas. Aún no he ido a la biblioteca no sabía que tenía carnet; y solo mis padres me dicen así y cuando eso sucede nada bueno puedo esperar. Pero te doy permiso para que solo tú me digas Calliope-.

Emocionada contesto: -¡Yay! Calliope; el lunes te daré un recorrido por la biblioteca, y gracias me siento halagada, ¿mañana Mark te va a buscar? O ¿cómo nos vamos a encontrar?-.

-En realidad no me han dicho nada; imagino que me escribirá mañana-.

-Si te parece yo te paso buscando; ¿Todavía estas en el hotel?-. Ella pregunto.

-Por mí no hay problema. No, justamente hoy nos mudamos, estoy muy cansada recién cuando escribiste estaba terminando de arreglar mi habitación y me disponía a dormir-.

Apenada contesto: -Oh; disculpa no lo sabía, y me alegra por ti. Mañana me pasas la dirección para buscarte; yo hablo con Mark para saber a dónde iremos-.

-Perfecto yo te paso la dirección después; hasta mañana Arizona que descanses-.

Contesto rápidamente: -Quedamos así, hasta mañana Calliope que descanses-.

Al terminar de habla con Arizona me dispuse a descansar, mi cuerpo lo pedía con ansias el cansancio que tenía no era normal. Espero que el día de mañana sea grandioso. Creo que me está empezando a gustar Seattle.

 _ **Autor.**_

 _ **Espero que alguien se tropieza con mi historia y que cuando la empieza a leer le agrade, deje parte de mí en este nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Soy nueva en esto de publicar historia mas sin embargo no soy nueva escribiendo, siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para compartirlo, de verdad espero que le guste y si es posible que me lo hagan saber, acepto criticas constructivas (soy fiel creyente que eso hace que seamos mejores personas)**_

 _ **PD: Yo también soy lectora de los Fanfiction y no me gusta cuando dejan una historia sin terminar o tardan meses por actualizar, así que por mi parte les puedo prometer que eso conmigo no sucederá, así tenga que escribir a altas horas de la noche para poder publicar un capitulo lo haré!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo #2**

 **Pov C.**

Es increíble lo que bien que me siento, creo que nunca me había despertado con mejor ánimo, aprovecho que tengo la mañana libre para adelantar algo de la tarea; le envío dirección a Arizona y pienso en que me colocaré para mi salida con los chicos; es algo tonto que este tan emocionada por algo que no ha pasado y tampoco sé cómo será, aunque no sé cómo reaccionar al ver a Alex, después de lo que me dijo Arizona no sé cómo hare para ver su cara y no reírme, es tan extraño, Alex es lindo pero no es mi tipo, aunque en realidad no sé si tenga un "tipo". En fin el tiempo se va rápido cuando la mente está ocupada en algo, mi teléfono Suena y salgo corriendo a ver quién es, observo que es Arizona quien me escribe.

-Buenos días. Calliope ¿cómo estás?-

-Buenos días. Yo muy bien y ¿tu? ¿Te llego el mensaje con la dirección?-.

Con pena responde: -Si, discúlpame por no responde estaba ocupada; pasare por ti a as 3:00pm ¿te parece?-.

-Si tranquila, no hay problema yo estaré lista-. Contesté con ánimo.

Estoy muy entusiasmada por la salida solo espero que Alex no se comporte de manera extraña conmigo, recién lo conozco y no quiero que malinterprete las cosas. Ya se acerca la hora de que Arizona llegue por mí, espero no se moleste o se sienta incomoda si la presento mis padres, mi papá es muy sobreprotector y siempre quiere saber con qué personas me rodeo. Suena el timbre de la casa y al asomarme por la ventana es Arizona.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Espero no te moleste que llegara hasta tu casa-.

Sorprendida respondo: -No tranquila-.

-No puedes pensar que voy a buscarte a tu casa y no bajarme del carro para conocer a tus padres, por cierto te ves muy linda hoy-. Lo dijo un poco sonrojada.

Apenada respondí: -Por favor pasa; que modales los míos, y tú también te luces bien hoy-.

Al entrar la dejo sola por un momento mientras busco a mis padres; lo primero que les digo a verlos es que por favor no me hagan pasar vergüenza solo es cosa de hola y chao. Mi padre y mi madre les dan un apretón de mano a Arizona, eso fue suficiente para mí, así que insisto para irnos rápido. Ya montadas en el carro le pregunto:

-¡Aja! Ahora si dime para donde iremos-. Le pregunto con impaciente.

Ella sonríe y me dice: -Calma Calliope, es una sorpresa, te aseguro que te encantará-.

-Si te soy sincera estoy un poco nerviosa, nunca había llegado a una escuela y tan rápido hacer amigos y mucho menos que se tomaran tiempo para mostrarme la ciudad-.

Con una enorme sonrisa dijo: -Te entiendo perfectamente, y pues siempre estaré a la orden para cualquier cosa, y cambiando un poco el tema. Discúlpame por lo de anoche; creo que fui muy tonta al prestarme para esas cosas-.

-No te preocupes, me causo mucha gracia, aunque solo espero que Alex no se comporte de manera extraña no quiero hacerlo sentir mal pero la verdad ahorita no estoy pendiente de esas cosas-. Le dije seria.

-Vale, te entiendo y no creo que se vuelva intenso, de todas maneras yo hablaré con él al llegar-.

Al llegar quedo asombrada con la vista, los muchachos planearon llevarme al Transbordador, Arizona toma mi mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos, contenta los saludo a todos y nos dirigimos al Ferry, ver Seattle desde aquí es grandioso, paso un rato agradable con los muchachos, noto que al ver a Alex el voltea la mirada, imagino que Arizona habló con él. Creo que las personas pensaron que éramos turistas la cantidad de fotos que nos tomamos no fué normal.

Siento que me estoy acerando más a Addison y Mark los demás muchachos son excelentes personas, pero ellos son más como yo; hablar con ellos es más natural, además aunque todos ellos estén juntos puedo notar que tiene pequeños grupos dentro del mismo grupo; Cristina, Meredith, Alex y Owen son un pequeño grupo al igual que Addison y Mark.

Siento que alguien roza mi hombro y al voltear es Teddy y Arizona.

-Hey, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-. Preguntó Teddy amablemente.

-Sí gracias, pero te acompaño-.

-No vale yo voy rápido, quédate con Arizona-.

-Dime, ¿te gusta esto?-. Pregunta con entusiasmo Arizona.

-Sí, la vista es grandiosa y la compañía grata, aunque solo veo lucecitas blancas de tantas fotos que nos sacamos-. Le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Un poco apenada pregunta: -¿Quieres ir a comer helado después de aquí? Cada quien se ira a su casa porque tiene cosas que hacer-.

-Vale, yo no tengo problema con ello, claro solo si no tienes cosas por hacer después-.

-Tranquila estoy libre, por cierto hable con Alex, le dije que apenas estas llegando y tus prioridades son otra-.

Sorprendida le respondí: -¿No se molestó? No quería sonar indiferente pero ahorita mi mente está en otras cosas-.

Con una sonrisa me contesto: -Tranquila, yo suavice un poco el golpe, aunque lo entiendo tú eres hermosa y representas muy bien a la mujer latina así que es fácil que llames la atención-.

-Ok. Gracias-. Respondí muy apenada.

-Oh disculpa, no te quise incomodar solo digo la verdad. Ya todos se van vamos a despedirnos-. Respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Dale está bien, y me quede esperando la bebida que iba a traer Teddy-. Respondí con un tono burlón.

Después del Ferry Arizona, Teddy y yo nos fuimos a una heladería, llegamos al lugar y comenzamos hablar, sentí que era una entrevista de trabajo, Arizona no dejaba de hacer preguntas se le veía muy interesada en mí, no le di mucha importancia en ese momento, pensé que era normal, soy la chica nueva, aunque no puedo negar que hay algo en ella que llama mi atención; después del helado Arizona lleva a Teddy hasta su casa la pobre estaba muy cansada y la entiendo ya eran casi las 9:00pm, de camino a casa Arizona estuvo muy callada cosa que no me extrañó imagino que de tanto hablar debe estar igual de cansada que Teddy, llegando a casa ella se baja del carro y me acompaña hasta la puerta de la casa y me dice.

-Ha sido un placer ser tu chofer esta noche-. Dijo ella con cara de alegría.

Apenada le respondo: -No vale, fue un placer para mí que ustedes se tomaran el tiempo para enseñarme un pedacito de la cuidad, de verdad lo agradezco mucho son geniales-.

-Bueno Calliope ya al ver que estas sana y salva en tu hogar yo me retiro no vivo tan lejos pero igual ya es tarde y mis padres se pueden preocupar-.

-Sí, que pena contigo tienes razón, conduce con cuidado y me avisas al llegar-.

Ella se despide con un beso y un abrazo y la veo partir, esa chica tiene algo que cada vez que la veo me hace sentir tanta serenidad, no sé si es porque siempre esta con una sonrisa en su rostro o son esos lindos ojos azules que tiene. ¡OK! Que rayos te pasa Calliope, deja de pensar tanto en ella, mejor báñate y prepárate para dormir. Después de un rato ya estando acostada recibo un mensaje.

-¡Hey! Acabo de llegar, me agrado pasar esta tarde contigo, eres muy interesante-.

Rápidamente contesto: - A mí también, espero se vuelva a repetir pronto, y mira hoy me acorralaste con tantas preguntas ahora tienes una deuda conmigo-.

Sorprendida respondió: -¿Ah sí? Pues veremos si el lunes cuando te muestre la biblioteca saldo un poco esa deuda contigo-.

-Vale, me parece perfecto, bueno me despido ya me está empezando a dar sueño. Que pases linda noche-.

Con una sonrisa responde: -Descansa Calliope, dulces sueños-.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Si existe alguien que este leyendo mi historia, le digo que publicare los días lunes y jueves, haciendo mención al día que se estrena capítulo de Grey´s Anatomy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo** **#3**

 **Pov A.**

El día comenzó y el sol se ve más radiante, amanecí con una sonrisa que hace que me duela la cara, al llegar a clases todo normal no hay mucho que contar pero algo paso a media mañana, el director Webber entro al salón y justo detrás de él una hermosa chica que al verla me robó el aliento, nunca había tenido esta sensación. El director la presenta y al decir que será la chica nueva por dentro sentí una alegría y casi de mis labios sale un ¡YAY! de la emoción que sentí, reconozco que esto es muy extraño, poca fue la atención que le presté a la clase, Callie tiene algo que hace que yo me distraiga, de ella emana una serenidad y se ve tan centrada en lo suyo; sus ojos son tan misteriosos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo negar que sentí celos de Addison al ver que el profesor le dio el privilegio de ser la guía de Callie, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por esa oportunidad. Al sonar el timbre Alex y yo nos vamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos con los chicos, para sorpresa mía Addison se acercaba con la chica nueva, noto como Alex casi se atraganta al verla me tocó darle un golpe para que cerrara la boca, ella se sienta y los demás empiezan hacerle preguntas yo solo puedo mirarla y pensar en porque me siento de este modo, y lo más cómico de todo es que ella no sabe que existo, cuando Addison nos presentó yo solo pude sonreír y sentí como mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar, trato en lo posible de no mirarla tanto, debo parecer loca. Gracias a Dios no se puede escuchar lo que pienso. El tiempo de descanso acaba y nos vamos a clase, y nuevamente mis pensamientos son invadidos por Callie. El día acaba y al llegar a casa sigo pensando en ella lo cual empieza a confundirme un poco nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y mucho menos por alguien del mismo sexo, trato de desviar mis pensamientos y comienzo hacer la tarea cuando me llega un mensaje de texto.

-Hey Arizona ¿cómo estás?-. Preguntó Alex.

-Bien y ¿tu? Justo ahora comienzo hacer las actividades que tenemos pendientes-.

-Chévere, mira ¿qué te pareció la chica nueva?-.

-Bien, se me ve simpática ¿por qué?-. Pregunté con intriga.

Con emoción contestó: -Es muy linda esa chica, y quisiera pedirte un favor-.

-¡Aja! Qué clase de favor-.

-Conseguí el número de teléfono de Callie y quiero escribirle, me llamó mucho la atención pero tú me conoces y soy muy torpe para estas cosas; si tú pudieras ayudarme y sacar un poco de información ¿Qué te parece?-.

Debo reconocer que esto me hizo molestar mucho, pero luego de pensar un poco seria la menara perfecta de conocerla y ver porque tengo esta extraña sensación cada vez que la veo o pienso en ella.

-Ok, no hay problema yo puedo hablarle y ver qué información puedo sacar para ti-.

Contento respondió: -Gracias Arizona eres la mejor, por favor no le vayas a decir que soy yo quien está interesado en ella sería un poco vergonzoso-.

-Tranquilo, yo seré una tumba-.

-Vale, aquí te dejo su número 527-83-67 ya no te molesto más, hasta mañana-.

Después de hablar con Alex terminé de hacer mis cosas y me acosté, la semana paso tranquila pude notar que Callie se inclina a pasar tiempo con Addison y Mark yo aún sigo con esta extraña sensación, los muchachos quedaron para salir el sábado y así darle un pequeño tour por Seattle a Callie lo cual me pareció grandioso, se acerca el viernes y decido escribirle. De sólo pensarlo mis manos comienzan a sudar, me lleno de valor y le escribo. Al principio fue un poco extraño pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo me iba soltando ella es muy agradable tanto así que la pasaré buscando mañana para salir con los muchachos. La mañana del sábado llegó rápido. Si ayer estaba nerviosa por escribirle hoy lo estoy aún más al saber que iré a su casa, pase toda la mañana pensado que ropa usaría, salgo de mi casa a tiempo para no llegar tarde, al verla quedé sin aliento esta chica es muy hermosa la presentación de sus padres fue muy rápida al llegar al lugar se emocionó al saber que haríamos, pasar mi tarde con ella fue grandioso no podía quitarle los ojos de encima solo espero que no se dé cuenta de mi extraño comportamiento. Al salir del ferry nos fuimos a comer helado ella, Teddy y yo, aproveché el momento para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas que ella amablemente contestó, no podía dejar de sonreír me sentía muy feliz, como se hacía tarde la dejé en su casa y ella me vio partir al llegar le avisé que estaba en mi casa sana y salva y les confieso algo, esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y soñé, soñé con ella, aún no puedo explicar porque tengo esa sensación cada vez que la veo, quiero descubrir porque Calliope me hace sentir así, espero con ansias el lunes para volver a verla.

 **Pov C.**

Llega la mañana del domingo y empieza mi rutina, me dirijo al baño me cepillo y luego una ducha, mientras me estaba bañando vinieron a mi mente la grata experiencia que tuve ayer con los muchachos, me cuesta crees que sean tan agradables, esto no es muy normal o para mí no lo es, pero lo disfrutare mientras pueda, luego del baño me acuesto desnuda en la cama odio secarme después del baño y me gusta sentir el frio recorrer mi cuerpo, de repente escucho a mi mamá decir mi nombre así que me visto y bajo. Ella se encuentra en la cocina y pide mi ayuda para acomodar la mesa y servir su respectivo desayuno dominguero, todos los domingo hace lo mismo, una mega tortilla de huevos y vegetales acompañada de unos deliciosos bollitos que son para morirse, después de comer regreso a mi cuarto para leer y hacer mi tarea, enciendo mi laptop y recibo un email de Arizona, por lo visto no soy la única que madruga un domingo.

-Hey, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?-. Pregunta ella.

Sorprendida por la hora le respondo: -Buenos días, yo muy bien ¿y tú? Nunca me imaginé que despertaras un domingo tan temprano-.

-Pues fíjate que soy una muchacha madrugadora, y aparte de eso trabajo los fines de semana con mi abuela en su local, pero dime ¿por qué estas despierta tan temprano?-.

-Que fino, los domingos desayunamos en familia y como en la semana despertamos muy temprano ya mi reloj interno empieza a sonar hasta que despierte, son pocas las veces que logro dormir hasta tarde-.

Amablemente me dijo: -Bueno, me preguntaba si necesitas ayuda con la tarea que tienes pendiente por hacer, quiero ser buena compañera de clases y ayudarte-.

-Conchale, me encantaría que me ayudaras pero ya quede con Addison para que viniera a mi casa en la tarde y hacer la tarea-. Respondí apenada.

-No te preocupes será para la próxima, bueno tengo que dejarte ya me voy con mi abuela. Que pases un lindo día-.

-Gracias Arizona eres muy amable, igual tú-.

Después de la conversación que tuve con Arizona me dispuse a leer y pasar la mañana haciendo tarea, al medio día ya sentía que mis ojos quedarían cuadrados de tantas cosas que hice, Addison llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo como habíamos acordado, almorzamos y nos fuimos mi cuarto. Pasamos toda la tarde estudiando, quien nos ve dirá que somos súper aplicadas, aunque es cierto. Nunca me ha gustado sacar malas notas, mi mamá desde pequeña me exigió mucho en el ámbito académico. La noche llego rápido y Addison se fue a casa. Yo me bañé y me acosté, antes de cerrar mis ojos llega un mensaje.

-Buenas noches, espero tu día haya sido grandioso y solo te escribo para recordarte la cita que tienes conmigo en la biblioteca-.

-Buenas noches, y pasé todo el día estudiando, no fue tan grandioso. Y tranquila ya lo anoté no se me olvidará-.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro ella contesta: -¡Yay! Que emoción, me dormiré temprano así amanece más rápido-.

Apena respondí: -Ok, perfecto nos vemos mañana, descansa-.

-Hasta mañana Calliope-.

Estoy por pensar que el agua de Seattle tiene algo, no es posible que todos sean tan amables y el hecho de que piense tanto en Arizona no ayuda mucho. Aunque también puede ser el cansancio que tengo, mi cuerpo no ha parado en toda la semana, ¡sí! Estoy segura que es eso. Mejor me duermo, mañana será un día largo.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Señores lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el 3er Capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **Para evitar inconvenientes a la hora de publicar ya empecé a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos, estos primeros capitulos son mas que todos descriptivos; más adelante se mostrará como se va desarrollando esta posible relación.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo** **#4**

 **Pov C.**

Me despierto y todo lo veo más bonito ¡ok! ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? Dejo de pensar en mariposas y me alisto para ir a clases, al salir de casa me coloco mis audífonos y me pierdo en la música, debo reconocer que al momento en que me coloco los audífonos me desconecto de la realidad y no me doy cuenta de absolutamente nada, al llegar a clases siento que alguien me mira pero no le prestó atención hasta que tocan mi hombro.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?-. Pregunta muy amablemente Addison.

-¡Hey! yo bien y ¿tu? Buenos días-.

Con cara de molesta me dice: - ¿Qué sucede contigo? Te salude y me ignoraste por completo-.

Avergonzada le respondo: -No, para nada disculpa, es que no soy de las personas que saludan. Sé que puede sonar extraño pero al momento de colocarme mis audífonos me desconecto del mundo exterior-.

Con una carcajada contesta: -Ok, ya entiendo; ya sé para la próxima-.

Entramos al salón y ya todos tienes sus puestos asignados así que no tengo ni idea dónde debo sentarme, por suerte Addison ya tenía un puesto para mí. Las 2 primeras clases pasaron tranquilas gracias a Dios no mandaron ninguna actividad, estoy hasta el cuello de tareas; al sonar el timbre para el receso alguien me hala del brazo.

-Hola Calliope, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Recuerdas nuestra cita de hoy?-. Arizona pregunta muy animada.

-¡Hey! Bien y ¿tú? Claro que sí, ¿vamos a ir de una vez? O ¿después de clases?-.

-Creo que sería mejor después de clase yo podría llevarte a tu casa al finalizar-.

-Vale, me parece perfecto. Vamos a comer muero de hambre-. ¡Dios! Hoy está muy hermosa.

Nos dirigimos al cafetín y nos sentamos con los chicos, lo único que hacen es hablar de fiestas y que harán el fin de semana, y yo solo puedo pensar en la cantidad de tarea que tengo pendiente.

Volvimos a clase, todo tranquilo hicimos un taller en pareja Addison y yo lo hicimos juntas, estoy por creer que ahora ella será mi compañera de estudio; quien viera a Calliope Torres haciendo amigos, esto ni yo me lo creo, las horas pasaron y las clase finalizaron por el día de hoy, al salir del salón Arizona me espera sentada afuera.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita?-. Pregunta con entusiasmo.

Apenada le contestó: -Eeeh, sí, vamos-. Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca y me siento nerviosa, ella no deja de sonreír y yo no puedo quítate los ojos de encima, ella es tan hermosa y tan alegre, es tan perfecta o al menos así la ven mis ojos.

-Calliope y ¿por qué tan callada?-.

-No lo sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-.

-Pues, cuenta algo de ti-.

Pienso un poco y le respondo: -Me gusta leer, me encanta escuchar música y desconectarme del mundo, tenga una hija que se llama Lucy y pues no sé qué más quieras saber de mí-. Al ver su reacción cuando le dije que tenía una hija no pude evitar reírme, pero debía aguantar, quería ver su reacción, lo sé; soy una chica mala no lo puedo evitar

Sorprendida responde: -¿Eres mamá? eh, felicidades, y ¿cuántos años tiene?-.

De manera muy relajada le contesto: -Tiene 5 años, es muy hermosa, lástima que borre todas las fotos del teléfono-.

¡Dios! Esto me está matando, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar me muero de la risa, ella no puede abrir más sus ojos, y trata de mantener una sonrisa de naturalidad pero no lo logra, a leguas se puede notar su completa confusión.

Aun sorprendida dice: -Que bien, eh, este… me quede en shock nunca imaginé que fueras madre, pero te felicito-.

Aguantando mis ganas de reír y de manera muy neutral le digo: -Tampoco es la gran cosa-. Su reacción es impresionante.

Aún más asombrada me dice: -¿Cómo no va hacer la gran cosa? ¡Es un hijo! Eso es la mayor responsabilidad que puedas tener-.

Que va, y no aguanto más, muerta de risa le respondí: -Tranquila es sólo un gato, aunque es parte de mi familia la considero mi hija-.

Tenían que ver su reacción, se puso seria, trato de colocar cara de molesta pero es muy linda y eso solo la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya es: -Calliope Torres, ¡yo te mataré! Me hiciste creer que tenías una hija de verdad, tú estás loca-.

-Ja, ja, ja, yo si tengo una hija de verdad, y no puedes matarme porque me quieres-. ¡Ok! Callie ¿por qué le dijiste eso? Siento como mi cara se cae de la vergüenza.

Sonrojada y con un tono de picardía me dice: -¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo te quería?-.

Trate de ser coqueta pero a la vez coloque cara de niño pidiendo dulce mientras le decía: -Pues nadie, pero soy una ternura ja, ja, ja, ¿o es que acaso no lo crees?-.

-Vaya, también eres chistosa pero tienes razón, eres adorable, bueno esta es la biblioteca-.

Sonrojada por su respuesta y tratando de desviar la conversación le dije: -Es grande, y ¿cuéntame que haces tú aquí?-.

-Pues, soy la encargada de recibir y entregar los libros, lo sé, es un poco aburrido pero me da algo de autoridad ante los demás-.

-Interesante, a lo mejor cuando salga de la tarea que tengo pendiente solicite trabajar contigo, digo si no te molesta; yo también quiero tener autoridad-. Le respondo con cara seria pero burlona.

-Eres muy cómica Calliope, aunque te burles este trabajo tiene sus ventajas, me dan créditos-.

¡Dios! Nunca me había gustado más mi nombre, escuchar como de sus labios sale Calliope es glorioso, y la sonrisa que esboza me deja sin palabras e imaginando tonterías, basta de pensar tonterías, vamos ¡responde! Si te quedas allí parada viéndola mientras te babeas se dará cuenta que algo no anda bien, así que vuelvo a mi realidad y apenada le respondí: Arizona de verdad discúlpame, no sé cuándo debo callar perdón-.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto, por cierto aquí está tu carnet; ahora puedes retirar libros, claro solo si yo quiero-. Lo dice con un tono pícaro.

Ok, creo que está coqueteando conmigo o solo es mi imaginación, es mejor que nos vayamos, ya me siento como una idiota viéndola y pensando en lo hermosa que se ve, y en lo rico que huele, a pesar que no me gustan los olores muy dulces el olor que emana de ella es delicioso es como si caminara por un bosque repletos de flores hermosas: -Vale, gracias. Creo que debemos irnos ya es tarde y mañana toca madrugar otra vez-.

-Tienes razón ¡vamos!-.

De camino al carro no dejo de verla, es muy linda y alegre, pero no dejo de pensar que a lo mejor herí los sentimientos de Arizona al burlarme de su trabajo, aunque ella tiene razón trabajar en la biblioteca tiene su ventaja los créditos dan puntos extras a la hora de entrar a la universidad. Ya montadas en el carro ella enciende el equipo de sonido y la música que coloca es muy alegre para mi gusto, seré educada y no diré nada, en ocasiones suelo ser muy directa con mis palabras y lastimo a las personas. Llegamos a mi casa y ella me dice:

-Callie, te gustaría que pase mañana por ti, tu casa queda de camino a la escuela-.

Oh por Dios, será que escuche bien, ella me quiere buscar para irnos juntas a clase, ¡vamos! Reacciona, deja de babear y contesta: -Si me encantaría aunque me da pena contigo-.

-No te preocupes, te dije que me queda de camino-. Ella me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y con unos ojos muy brillantes.

-Bueno, entonces así quedamos-.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana-. Ella se despide de mí con un beso y una gran sonrisa.

Yo me sonrojo y le digo: Ok, me avisas a lo que llegues a tu casa, y gracias por traerme-.

-De nada Calliope, hasta mañana-.

Ella esperó hasta que yo entrara para irse. Esa chica es genial y el hecho que se ofreciera a llevarme a la escuela es muy amable de su parte, este día fue agotador y apenas es principio de semana, me doy una baño rápido y al salir noto que tengo un mensaje de Arizona que me dice que ya está en su casa y que pasará temprano por mí. Ya lista para dormir me acuesto en mi cama y ni me tiempo de pensar en todas las cosas que hice hoy, cuando el cansancio atrapa mi cuerpo y me quedo rendida del sueño.

 **Pov A.**

No sé porque tengo estos sentimientos hacia Callie, es primer vez que me emocionó tanto con el solo hecho de pensar que la veré, cuando estoy cerca de ella no le puedo quitar los ojos de encima es tan hermosa, todo en ella es perfecto para mí aunque esto que siento me hace sentir extraña ¿estaré pasando por cambios hormonales? ¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca? No sé porque siento esto cuando la veo o estoy cerca de ella, lo único de lo que estoy clara es que esta sensación me gusta, me hace sonreír a tal punto que me duela el rostro. Creo que no podía estar más feliz el hecho que aceptara ir a la escuela conmigo es grandioso, aunque eso implique desviarme un poco. No importa, y reconozco que no debí mentir, pero ¿cómo hago si lo único que quiero es poder pasar tiempo con ella? Hoy lucía hermosa, y no sé si son ideas mías pero creo que no dejaba de mirarme aunque cuando yo volteaba a verla ella me quitaba los ojos de encima, estoy por creer que me gusta Calliope ¡JA! Basta Arizona estás muy cansada y están pensando en tonterías mejor me duermo, entre más rápido lo haga más rápido la vuelvo a ver.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Hola Feliz TGIT!**

 **les cuento a quien lea mi historia, que después de este capítulo la cosa se pondrá un poco más seria, se empezará a notar la bonita relación que van a ir formando.**

 **Cabe destacar que mi historia se acerca más a la realidad que a la ficción, trato de que cada sentimiento que tienen los personajes sean los más reales posible, por eso en un comienzo les dije que dejó parte de mi en cada personaje.**

 **vamos a tomarlo con calma para así ver la bonita relación que se va creando, espero no desilusionarlos porque de verdad me siento muy animada cada vez que escribo un nuevo capítulo, tanto que cada vez se hacen más largos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo** **#5**

 **Pov C.**

El día comienza y no entiendo porque tardo tanto en alistarme, yo soy una chica muy práctica a la hora de vestir, siempre uso jeans una franela cualquiera, suéter y con mi cabello… sólo me peino y casi siempre suelo usar gorrito, pero hoy ya me he cambiado cinco veces, me siento ansiosa, creo que gran parte de mi ansiedad se debe a que Arizona pasará por mí para ir a clases, pasaron pocos minutos cuando recibo un mensaje de ella que me informaba que ya estaba afuera esperando, bajo rápido las escaleras me despido de mi mamá y salgo lo más rápido posible, al ver que ella me estaba esperando al frente de mi casa mi corazón se aceleró por un momento sentí que me daría un infarto, hoy está mucho más linda que ayer pero no estoy segura si debo decirlo, pero igual pienso que no pierdo nada, además ¿a qué chica no le gusta que le digan que está linda?

-Buenos días señorita Torres ¿cómo estás? Déjame decirte que estas muy linda hoy-. Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Rayos se me adelantó, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, bajo la cabeza de la pena que me dió y le respondo: -Pues déjame decirte que tú no te quedas atrás, hoy te ves radiante, y estoy muy bien ¿y tú?-.

Con una enorme sonrisa en sus ojos ella me dice: -Gracias y después que te vi mi día mejoró-.

Ok, el día apenas comienza y esta chica ya empezó a coquetearme o eso es lo que yo creo, no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena y digo: -Ok, ya hiciste que me diera algo de pena, tampoco es para tanto-.

Su rostro cambio, su enorme sonrisa se fue, cerró levemente sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y con un tono de voz un tanto seria me dijo: -Mí querida Calliope solo digo lo que veo, hoy estas muy linda pero disculpa, mi intención no era incomodarte-.

¿Por qué soy tan torpe? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto mantener la boca cerrada? Lo menos que quería yo era que se molestara conmigo, así que rápidamente le contesto: -Tranquila, es que no suelo recibir tantos halagos tan temprano-.

Su sonrisa volvió a formar parte de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos llego otra vez y con un aire de picardía y ternura me dijo: -Te tienes que acostumbrar, porque si todas las mañanas te verás igual de linda que hoy yo te lo diré-.

Sí, es definitivo, ella acabará con mi vida. Siento que cuando estoy a su lado me debilito, pero es en el buen sentido, ella hace que yo sonría sin razón alguna, y me hace ver todo más bonito.

Llegamos a la escuela y antes de entrar nos encontramos a Mark y Addison esta vez si la saludé, hablamos un rato hasta que el timbre sonó lo que indicaba que ya debíamos ir a nuestro salón, en esta oportunidad Arizona ya había guardado un puesto para mí y no negaré que me alegro un poco eso. La clase paso tranquila a la hora del receso estuve con los muchachos en la cafetería hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, digo eso porque solo estuve pendiente de Arizona. ¡OK! Esto cada día va de mal en peor, no es posible que pase las 24 horas del día pensando en ella. Alguien me saca de mis pensamientos con una pregunta a la cual nunca me he sentido cómoda en responder.

-Hey Callie, y ¿cuantos pretendientes dejaste en Miami?-. Pregunto Mark con una sonrisa de picardía.

No entiendo porque siempre sale un tonto que por no querer quedarse callado hace un pregunta estúpida, trato de respirar hondo y le contesto de la manera más fría posible: -No sabría decirte, si te soy sincera este no es un tema en el que me sienta cómoda-.

Un poco apenado me dijo: -Ok, disculpa no quería incomodarte, solo lo preguntaba porque a leguas se ve que eres una chica muy linda y pretendientes no te deben de faltar-.

Solo lo miré, en realidad no tenía que decirle absolutamente nada. Al rato nos fuimos nuevamente al salón de clases, reconozco que la pregunta que me hizo Mark me molesto un poco, nunca he tenido novio, nunca he me he quedado en un lugar el tiempo necesario para crear amistades y mucho menos enamorarme, siempre he sido la chica rara que se aísla de todos, esa simple y tonta pregunta me hizo recordar lo infeliz que llegué hacer en todas las escuelas por las que pase, yo amo a mis padres y que ellos a mí también, pero el hecho de cambiar de escuela tan seguido hizo que creara mucha desconfianza a la hora de hacer amistades, pero basta de pensar esas cosas estoy en un lugar nuevo, este es un nuevo comienzo para mí y no lo voy a desaprovechar. Nuevamente soy sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escucho esa voz que crea un revoloteo en mi estómago.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída-. Me pregunta Arizona con su cara un tanto preocupada.

-Sí, solo pensado en tonterías-. Obviamente no puedo decirte que estoy triste por no tener amigos y porque no sé qué es sentirse enamorada.

-¿Qué te parece ir por un helado después de clases? prometo llevarte temprano a casa-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Cómo pretende ella que yo me voy a negar cuando me lanza sus mejores sonrisas? ¡OK Calliope! Deja de pensar tonterías, mañana tienes clases ¿pero cómo le digo que no a esos ojitos? ¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que con tan solo verme mis manos comienzan a sudar y no puedo dejar de sonreír?

Sonreí como una tonta mientras le decía: -Eh no lo sé, debo decirle a mi mama a ver qué me dice-.

-Ok, envíale un mensaje a ver que dice-. Ojalá su mamá diga que sí, muero por pasar tiempo con ella, a pesar que he estado gran parte del día con ella no es lo mismo, siempre hay gente alrededor que interrumpe.

Rápidamente le escribí a mi madre y automáticamente dijo que sí, las horas pasaron rápido y cuando menos me lo imaginé ya estábamos montadas en el carro camino a la heladería, ambas estábamos calladas no había música solo un silencio relajante, por un momento me giré para hablarle pero me quede como una tonta observando su belleza, se le veía tan contenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que podían dejarte ciego, cuando decido hablarle de mi boca salen solo tonterías, no puedo completar una oración decente lo bueno es que ella me salvó de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

-Calliope respira, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir, tu lengua se enreda-. Ella lo dice con una sonrisa tierna.

-Eh, mm, que me gusta el helado-. ¿Es en serio? ¿Tú me debes estar vacilando? ¿Eh me gusta el helado? no pude haber sonado más gafa.

-Ja, ja, ja, que bueno que iremos a una heladería-. ¡Dios! Ella es hermosa y tan tierna, estoy por creer que ella es puro tamaño, detrás de tanta seriedad hay un hermoso osito. Basta Arizona sé seria.

Decidí callarme, siento que estábamos mejor cuando nadie decía nada, me comporto de manera muy tonta cuando estamos solas las dos, espero que lleguemos rápido a la heladería a lo mejor con una bola de helado en mi boca evito que salgan estupideces de ella. Al llegar todo tranquilo ambas pedimos nuestros helados y no sentamos para conversar un rato.

-¿Calliope te puedo hacer una pregunta?-.

¿Cómo crees que tú que me voy a negar a una pregunta tuya si mi miras con esos ojitos tan lindos?: -Eh, si claro-.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Callie? ¿Por qué me miras así? Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos han podido ver, y esos ojos, siento que puedo ver tu alma a través de ello, sólo espero que no te vayas a incomodar con la pregunta que te hare: -¿Por qué le respondiste de esa manera a Mark cuando te hizo aquella pregunta?-.

Rayos. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esa pregunta? ¿Cómo te respondo sin sonar grosera? Pienso un momento en mi respuesta y le digo: -No me siento cómoda hablando de mi vida personal con personas que aún no conozco bien, verás, me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas-.

Tonta, Arizona eres muy tonta, no debiste preguntar nada, ahora mira su hermosa carita, ya no está radiante, en cambio bajo la cabeza, no puedo creer como a veces me pasó de estúpida: -ah ok, entiendo. Espero no incomodarte solo que después te veías muy distraída-.

-Tranquila, mi padre siempre se está mudando por su trabajo y nosotros con él, eso hizo que yo nunca estuviera de manera estable en una escuela, nunca tuve la oportunidad de crear amigos y mucho menos de enamórame, por eso no me gusta cuando me preguntan sobre esas cosas, me incomodan, además se supone que estoy comenzando de cero otra vez ¿por qué tendría que recordar cosas que no son lindas?-

No te preocupes princesa, mientras me des permiso yo llenare tus días de lindos recuerdos, ¡ok! ¿Por qué rayos yo estoy pensando eso? definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca trato de aclarar mi mente y dar una buena respuesta pero lo único que sale de mi boca es: -Tienes toda la razón, es tu vida personal y nadie tiene derecho a hacer o decir algo que a ti no te haga sentir cómoda-.

El tiempo pasó lento, hablamos de nuestros gustos y la final concluimos con que no nos parecemos en nada, ella es muy rosa y yo muy gris. Pero me agrada pasar tiempo con ella, al finalizar la salida vamos a mi casa y como aún es temprano la invité a pasar, por suerte estoy sola, mis padres suelen ser muy impertinentes con mis amigos y a ellos eso les parece gracioso pero a mí no, nos fuimos a mi habitación y adelantamos algo de tarea, no sé porque pero ella se ofreció hacerme una trenza en el cabello lo cual hizo que me relajara por completo a tal punto que hasta sueño me dio, sus manos son muy delicadas al peinarme, tanto que hace que me estremezca y eso a ella solo le causa risa, yo solo cierro mis ojos e imagino como mi cabello se desliza entre sus dedos y por un momento siento que mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se vuelve lenta y profunda, siento como un hormigueo que va desde la planta de mis pies hasta la boca de mi estómago, es primera vez que siento algo así, de repente siento como sus dedos rozan mi cuello y mi primera reacción es pararme de la cama y alejarme de ella, puedo notar su cara de confusión pero solo me quedo callada y bajo la cabeza, siento como mi cara se empieza a colocar roja cada vez más y más y ella me dice:

-Eres muy sensible, cada vez que trato de peinarte te mueves como loca-. No entiendo porque ese salto tan repentino, por un momento me asusté hasta que vi su cara, se puso roja, pude notar como sentía pena, pero aun no entiendo ¿por qué? Yo no creo estar haciendo algo malo.

'Como le digo que cuando sus suaves y delicados dedos rozaron mi cuello provocaron un sensación que no tengo ni idea de cómo explicar? respiro profundamente y le digo: -Pues no estoy acostumbrada que toquen mi cabello y menos que lo hagan con tanta delicadeza, haces que me den muchas cosquilla y si sigues así me quedaré dormida-.

Ok, esto es muy embarazoso creo que es mejor irme, ella está muy apenada y yo, pues yo no sé qué sentir, trato de sonar tranquila y natural cuando le digo: -Ja, ja, ja, disculpa, no es mi intención. Eh, mm… creo que ya debo irme-.

-Vale, te acompaño-. Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La acompañé hasta su carro y al despedirme le di un beso en la mejilla y por pocos milímetros rocé la comisura de sus labios, le doy un abrazo para tratar de borrar lo que por poco sucede, aunque creo que fue el abrazo más largo que le he dado a alguien pero se sintió tan bien, después que el abrazo terminó ella me lanza su mejor sonrisa y yo me quede parada como una tonta, traté de que mi boca salieran palabras pero como cosa rara no sale absolutamente nada, ella me sonrió y me dijo muy tiernamente "nos vemos mañana Calliope" yo solo la mire y asentí con la cabeza mientras la vi partir. Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación no deje de pensar en lo que por poco sucede y en cómo me sentí cuando peinaba mi cabello yo mejor me baño y me acuesto en la cama, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre esto que siento que sé que no es normal, así que llame a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente.

-Quiero que quede claro que nada de lo que te diré en este momento puede salir de este cuarto, necesito que me ayudes a entender este sentimiento que siento cada vez que estoy con Arizona, mis manos no las puedo dejar de mover, dejar de mirarla me es imposible, cuando trato de hablar de mis labios salen puedas tonterías, y es primera vez que me siento así, quiero saber si esto es normal, lo que sentí cuando sus dedos rozaron mi cuello es primera vez que lo sentía, era como un corrientazo que recorría mi cuerpo ¿Tú qué me dices? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-.

Ella me gira su cabeza y me da una mirada de confusión.

-Ok, ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Será que estoy loca? ¿Será posible que estos que siento es por qué me atraiga? ¡Pero es una chica!-.

Ella solo asienta con su cabeza.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora me gustan las chicas? Pero si yo no siento ninguna atracción por el sexo femenino, estoy muy confundida y tú no eres de gran ayuda-.

Ella se acerca a mí y empieza a ronronear.

-Ok Lucy ya entendí, debo dejar de enrollarme tanto, ella es solo una amiga, y como nunca había tenido amigos nunca había experimentado estas cosas, ¡sí! Definitivamente es eso; eres la mejor mascota del mundo.

Pov A.

Ok, ¿será que lo soñé o me lo imagine?, Calliope estuvo a solo milímetros de distancia de mis labios esto es una locura, siento que podría morir feliz, y también me abrazó ella me abrazó a mí, sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban es la sensación más agradable que nunca había sentido, no sé a dónde me llevarán estos sentimientos pero lo quiero averiguar solo espero no estrellarme contra la pared, ella sigue siento tan misteriosa para mí, ver como se pierde cuando está sola escuchando música es mi nuevo pasatiempo. El día de hoy fue grandioso aunque si todos los días los pasara a su lado seria grandioso, cuando trenzaba su cabello solo podía imaginar sus hermosos labios, su hermosa piel, por un momento sentí que sufriría un infarto por lo acelerado que sentía mi corazón, de solo pensar en ella y en lo que sucedió hoy no puedo dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y ya se había vuelto una rutina, pasaba por ella todas las mañanas siempre estábamos juntas durante clases y al salir siempre íbamos por un helado o simplemente a dar vueltas en el carro, el solo hecho de estar juntas era más que suficiente. Los fines de semana poco nos veíamos porque yo tenía que ayudar a mi abuela en el local, aunque eso no evitaba que me comunicara con ella porque todos los sábados a 12:00pm en punto yo la llamaba, las conversaciones eran simples, pero podíamos durar horas hablando de cualquier tontería, poco a poco íbamos creando una amistad que a mí me encantaba, todos los días le regalaba un dulce ya sea un chocolate o un caramelo, la mayoría del tiempo nos reunimos en mi casa ella sentía que era mucho más cómodo, el estar en su casa era un poco tedioso con su hermana Aria siempre pendiente de cualquier cosa que hacíamos, en cambio que cuando estamos en mi casa nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto y veíamos televisión sin interrupciones, todo era más simple.

-Hola Arizona ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres salir hoy?-.

-Hola Callie, pues ahora que me escribiste mucho mejor y ¿tú? Y nada estoy haciendo el inventario con mi abuela, así que no puedo salir, los sábados es cuando más ocupada estoy lo siento mucho-. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de salir contigo, eso es mucho más divertido que estar aquí contando cosas, listo. Ya está que le diré eso, ja ja, ja. Voy a parar a loca.

-Tranquila yo entiendo, es que Addison me invitó al cine y me pareció buena idea que te nos unieras-. Desilusionada le dije.

Al leer el mensaje de Callie mi cuerpo fue invadido por un enojo inexplicable y mi primera respuesta fue: -Chévere, anda con Addison al cine, te dejo estoy ocupada-.

Sorprendida al leer el mensaje de Arizona le escribí: -Hey, ¿y por qué así? ¿Te molestaste?-.

Ella pregunta que si yo me molesté, claro que no por favor, porque tendría que molestarme: -No, para nada; anda con tu amiguita al cine, yo estoy ocupada te escribo después-.

Ok, será posible que Arizona este celosa porque iré al cine con Addison, ahora no se si deba ir estoy algo desanimada con la respuesta que ella me dio creo que mejor me quedo en casa con mis padres, igual mi mamá me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos a Aria y a mí.

-Mija, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-. Dice mi padre.

-Si claro dime-.

-Hija, ya tenemos varios semanas en Seattle y reconozco que nuestros horarios han estado muy caóticos tanto que no le hemos dedicado tiempo a ninguna de las dos, así que tu padre y yo hemos decidido hacer un viaje de un fin de semana a "Skamokawa Vista Park" es un lugar para ir a acampar al aire libre, será todo muy rústico ¿qué dicen?-.

-Madre yo no tengo problema, me parece buena idea pero debes entender que podría ser un poco aburrido si solo vamos nosotros cuatro, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga?-. Dice Aria.

-Mija, pero la idea es pasar tiempo en familia y si llevas a alguien no será igual-. Respondió mi Padre.

-Carlos, yo entiendo perfectamente a Aria y me parece buena idea así podemos tener tú y yo tiempo para nosotros, además podemos conocer a los amigos más cercano de las muchachas, ¿no te parece?-.

-Bueno Lucía tienes razón. Calliope ¿tú quieres llevar a una amiga también?-.

-Bueno papá déjame primero preguntar si quiere y puede, yo después les digo. Aunque la idea en general me parece bien chévere-.

-Bueno así quedamos estamos, el viaje sería para el próximo fin de semana, haré la reservación para 6 personas-.

Mi mamá siguió hablando y yo no esperé mucho para escribirle a Arizona, obviamente con ella me siento más cercana y era ella a quien invitaría.

-Hola Arizona ¿cómo estás? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo y mi familia Skamokawa Vista Park el próximo fin de semana?-. Pregunté muy emocionada.

Pov A.

Mientras estoy ocupada con mi abuela haciendo el inventario de la tienda me llega un mensaje de Callie, estoy algo molesta con ella por haber ido al cine con Addison, sé que no tengo porque molestarme pero es algo que no puedo evitar, aunque sé que solo somos amigas no me gusta compartirla con alguien más ¡OK! "COMPARTIR" acaso pienso que Calliope es mía y solo yo puedo tenerla. Omito esas ideas locas que tengo y leo el mensaje el que cual reconozco que me sorprendió mucho, ir a acampar con la familia de Callie sería algo muy interesante y lindo a la vez aunque tendría que pedir permiso y aunque mis padres conocen muy bien a Callie no conocen a su familia y mi padre suele ser muy sobreprotector conmigo.

-Hola Calliope, me encantaría pero debo decirle a mis padres para ver si ellos me dan permiso-. Respondí muy animada con la idea.

-Ok perfecto, me avisas que te dicen tus padres y si debo ir yo para pedirles permiso me avisas, yo no tengo problema-.

Pov C.

Lo que quedaba de mi fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo, no quise pensar mucho en lo que sucedería el próximo fin porque aún no tenía una respuesta definitiva por parte de Arizona, aunque si soy sincera me moría de ganas para que asistiera, creo que en un futuro ella será mi amiga aunque no dejo de pensar que todos estos sentimientos son inusuales, nunca me había sentido así, la noche del domingo justo antes de dormir mi teléfono suena.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Hola, bien y ¿tu?-.

-Estoy muy emocionada, mis padres me dieron permiso ¡YAY!-. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras escribía y una hermosa sonrisa salía de sus labios.

Asombrada le dije: -¿Es en serio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?-.

-No tontita, no estoy jugando contigo ¿Acaso esperabas que no me dieran permiso?-. Me respondió con intriga.

-Pues si te soy sincera, pensé que no lo harían, tu papá es muy intimidante. Pero me alegra mucho que te dieran permiso, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir, la pasarás genial-.

-Estoy segura que a tu lado nunca me voy a aburrir, bueno nos vemos mañana ya es hora de dormir-. Sonrojada me dice.

Apenada ante estas palabras que leí le dije: -Perfecto, sueña con los angelitos, hasta mañana-.

Con una sonrisa enorme me respondió: Hasta mañana bonita. Y créeme que si soñaré con los angelitos-.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo** **# 6**

 **Pov A.**

No sé qué hizo despertar este sentimiento en mí, siento como me completa, siento que cuando la veo todo se llena de color, mi corazón se acelera de tal manera que pareciera como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho, trato de controlar mi respiración, el aire me empieza a faltar, es increíble e inexplicable el efecto que tiene en mí, trato de descansar y no pensar en ella pero hasta en mis sueño la tengo presente, espero con ansias que llegue el fin de semana aunque tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a sentir, no quiero que llegue a pensar que estoy loca y se aleje de mí.

Trato de que mi semana pase tranquila, me encierro en la biblioteca durante el receso, no quiero espantarla, siento mucho miedo, ¿y si se llega alejar de mí? Siento miedo de perder algo que en realidad no es mío, definitivamente me volveré loca.

-Hey, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Ya no quieres ir al viaje?-. Me dice en un tono de confusión.

Sorprendida le respondí: -Discúlpame no fue mi intención. Claro que quiero ir, estoy contando los días-.

-Ok, pensé que te habías molestado conmigo, esta semana poco te he visto y como no tienes carro ya no te veo ni en las mañanas-. Respondió un poco desilusionada.

-No vale, no creo que tú logres hacer algo que me haga molestar, es que tengo que recupera horas de trabajo en la biblioteca, además tú prometiste ir a pasar tiempo conmigo y no lo has hecho, creo que no has ido desde la vez que te di el tour-.

Con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro me dijo: -Discúlpame, cumpliré la promesa que te hice, y hasta creo que buscaré un trabajo allí-.

-Me estas acosando. Quieres verme en las mañanas, durante clases, en el receso y ahora en mi trabajo. ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?-. Le dije con una cara de picardía.

Sonrojada me contestó: -No Arizona estás equivoca, yo no quiero asustarte o acosarte solo pensé que te gustaría pasar más tiempo a mi lado, además creí que seríamos amigas, eres la única persona con la que me siento cómoda, además es muy fácil hablar contigo-.

Una gran sonrisa salió de mí, una sonrisa que no sabría explicar, es de esas sonrisas que le dan color a un día gris: -Eres muy tonta, pero me agradas, yo no tengo problema con que quieras pasar tu tiempo a mi lado, en realidad no hay nada que me encantaría más, te prometo que apenas tenga mi carro de vuelta te empiezo a buscar-.

Con alivio en su rostro me dijo: -Perfecto, pensé que al decirte esto pensarías que estoy loca y saldrías corriendo-.

-Ya me tengo que ir, ¿te vas caminando o te vienen a buscar?-.

-No, creo que caminaré-. Me dijo mientras sonreía.

-En ese caso te acompaño, yo también caminaré-.

Juntas nos fuimos a nuestras casas, caminar a su lado es una de las cosas que alegra mi vida.

 **Pov C.**

Pensé por un momento que al decirle todo esto ella se alejaría de mí y pensaría que estoy loca, pero su reacción fue perfecta, hasta me dijo que le encanta la idea de pasar su tiempo a mi lado. ¡Dios! esta chica me está matando lentamente.

Esa caminata fue gratificante a pesar que no hablamos ella me lleno de energías y que me diera un abrazo al despedirse de mi fue grandioso, sentí como me llevaba al espacio y me dejaba sin respiración.

La semana se fué volando. Ya es Jueves. Cada vez que podía me pasaba por la biblioteca para acompañarla, me sentía como una niña cuando la veía, siempre que iba le llevaba un dulce; ver su cara de alegría cada vez que metía mi mano en la chaqueta y sacaba un chocolate no tenía precio.

Después de cenar subo a mi cuarto y me alisto para dormir, pero antes debo hablar con Arizona y decirle que hubo un cambio de planes. Esta semana nos hemos mandado más de mil mensajes de texto, y debo de reconocer que es una chica muy tierna.

-Hoooola ¿cómo estás? tengo malas noticias-.

-Hola, bien y ¿tú? Dime, ¿qué sucede?-.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que nos iríamos el sábado? Pues ahora nos iremos el Viernes después de clases, ¿crees que puedas?-.

-¡Oh por Dios! Creo que si no fueras tan linda te mataría, pensé que en realidad sería algo malo. Claro que puedo; es más me parece fantástica a noticia-.

-Me halaga que me digas linda, aunque tengo que aclarar que tú eres mucho más bonita-. Cada vez que Arizona me dice que soy linda mi cara automáticamente se torna roja, y no puedo dejar de sonreír. -Avísale a tus padres y me dices que tal, mañana no creo que te pueda acompañar de regreso de clases porque mi mamá, mi hermana y yo iremos a comprar cosas para el viaje-.

-No te preocupes Calliope, nos vemos mañana y lastimosamente debo dejarte, estoy muy cansada y mañana será un día muy largo-.

-Nooooooo, por favor no me dejes. No mentira, te entiendo yo también estoy cansada, sueña con los angelitos besos-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, cada vez que le escribo no puedo dejar de sonreír.

-Ja ja ja, que dramática eres Calliope, descansa sueña con los angelitos-.

Después de hablar con Arizona puedo dormir tranquila, puede que sea solo yo la que sientas estas cosas por ella, puede que ella solo me vea como una amiga, y solo yo sea la que esté pensando en pajaritos preñados, tengo que respirar ser paciente y dejar que todo fluya como ha venido.

La noche se me hizo eterna. No pude dormir, creo que de la misma emoción que tenía porque pasaré el fin de semana con ella.

A pesar que no dormí mucho amanecí con una energía enorme.

* * *

Camino a clases no deje de sonreír, todo se veía tan bonito los colores que tiene el día son tan hermosos, al llegar me encuentro a los muchachos y obviamente notaron mi alegría.

-Buenos días Callie ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?-. Me pregunta Teddy.

-Buenos días mí querida amiga Teddy, y yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú cómo estás?-. Le contesté con una enorme sonrisa.

Mark no deja que Teddy me responda cuando dice: -Ok, esto si es extraño ¿querida? ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Tú actitud es tan diferente que hasta me atrevo a decir que luces hermosa-.

De lo más tranquila les respondí: -Yo no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, yo estoy normal igual que siempre, creo que son ustedes que están muy serios, chicos es Viernes eso es una razón más que suficiente para estar feliz, ¿o no lo creen?-.

Todos se miraron las caras creo que ese comentario me basto para distraerlos, obviamente que mi alegría tan desbordante es porque hoy comienza el mejor fin de semana que yo podría imaginar, reconozco que a lo mejor me esté adelantando a los hechos pero no lo puedo evitar. Esto que siento sobrepasa el entendimiento y la razón.

Al finalizar las clases trato de salir lo más pronto posible pero alguien me sujeta del brazo, por un instante pensé que sería Arizona pero tristemente me equivoqué.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes planes para este fin?-. Me pregunta Mark en un tono muy coqueto.

-Hey, estoy muy bien y ¿tu? Sí, iré de viaje con mi familia, ¿Por qué? ¿Que tenías pensado?-.

-Quería invitarte al cine, pero ya veo que será para otra ocasión-. Me respondió con una sonrisa. El intenta se lindo conmigo y está bien, el problema es que yo quiero ir al cine con otra persona.

-Vale, lo dejamos para otra oportunidad, Mark te tengo que dejar, discúlpame tengo que hacer unas compras con mi mamá para el viaje-. Me despido con un beso en la mejilla.

Me fuí lo más rápido que pude a casa. Aria y mi mamá me estaban esperando para ir hacer las compras, el tiempo por poco no nos alcanza, trate de escribirle a Arizona pero no me dió chance, esperaré a llegar para hacerlo, igual había quedado con ella de vernos en mi casa a las 4:00 p.m. rayos solo me queda una hora para arreglar mis cosas, esto es muy estresante. Después de tener todo listo me recuesto un rato y mi teléfono suena y por el tono reconozco que es un mensaje.

-Hola, espero no molestar solo te escribía para decirte que ya estoy lista y si quieres puedo salir de una vez para tu casa, igual lo que falta para que sean las 4:00 p.m. son 30 minutos-.

-Arizona tu no molestas, vente de una vez, ya yo estoy lista esperando que mi papá termine de arreglar las cosas-.

\- ¡Yay! Perfecto, nos vemos en cinco minutos-.

Cada vez que escucho o leo ese ¡Yay! Me llena de emoción puedo imaginarla con una gran sonrisa y levantando sus brazos de la alegría. Rayos por poco olvido poner a cargar el IPod un viaje sin música no es viaje; mientras descargo algunas canciones escucho a mi mamá decir mi nombre.

-Dime madre ¿qué sucede?-.

-Callie tu amiga Arizona está en la sala, ¿quieres que la haga subir?-.

Rápidamente y con mucha emoción le dije a mi mama que sí, mientras escuchaba como Arizona subía las escaleras camino a mi habitación mi corazón se aceleraba y aparecía en mi rostro una gran sonrisa que por más que quisiera no podía quitar, al verla entrar en mi cuarto me quedé sin palabras, se veía tan radiante, su sonrisa, ¡Dios! Esa sonrisa es hermosa. Ella me saluda y yo solo me quedo allí sentada al borde de mi cama mirándola, trato de hablar y nada pasa, ella se acerca al ver mi reacción y coloca sus manos en mi cara y me lanza otra sonrisa, se inclina y me da un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hey, Hermosa ¿estás bien? ¿No vas hablar?-. Me dice ella con cara de asombro al ver que no me movía y no emitía palabra alguna.

-Eh… mmm, hola ¿cómo estás?-. No se imaginan cuanto me costó sacar esas simples palabras.

Con una sonrisa más radiante que la anterior me dice: -¡ESTOY SUPER! Tu papá me pidió que te dijera que te apuraras, debemos irnos rápido-.

-Si claro, ya yo estoy lista solo estaba cargando unas canciones para el viaje, pero ya está listo-.

Ella de la nada se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo, y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar ese ¡YAY! Que tanto me encanta, mientras me abraza no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sentir ese olor característico que solo ella posee, es como si llevara consigo un jardín de flores. Ella me suelta agarra mi maleta y me dice con solo una miraba que la siga, yo solo levanté una ceja y sonreí. Una de las cosas que me encanta de ella es que no hacen falta palabras para comunicarnos, lo sé, es poco el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos pero cuando estoy a su lado es como si la conociera desde hace años, con ella es tan sencillo estar, ella me completa. ¡Ok! Calliope, Arizona te ¡completa! Por favor no vayas a arruinar este fin de semana con esos pensamientos locos que tienes, este viaje tiene que ser perfecto, solo trata de no arruinarlo.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras mi padre le quitó mi maleta a Arizona para guardarla en el carro. Ya todo estaba listo, ya había dejado a mi Lucy en una pensión horas antes, no me gusta que este sola. Mi papá alquilo una casa rodante para el viaje pensó que en la camioneta iríamos muy apretados y no quería llevar dos carros, al subir Arizona se sentó con mi mamá y yo solo sonría, se veía tan cómoda con mi familia, es como si ya formara parte de ella. No puedo explicar lo que sentía mi corazón al ver esa escena, mi papá conduciendo, mi mamá de copiloto y Arizona sentada cerca de ellos hablando de no sé qué, quería acercarme y escuchar pero no quería arruinar ese hermoso momento. Después de un rato me senté en la mesa junto a mi hermana Aria y su amiga, ellas sacaron un juego de cartas e invitaron a Arizona a jugar, querían hacerlo en equipos (los Torres somos muy competitivos) ella vino saltando y se sentó a mi lado, traté de controlar ese sentimiento extraño que tengo cada vez que está cerca, Aria estaba al frente de mí y Amy al frente de Arizona, yo estaba sentada del lado de la ventana. Mientras estaba barajeando las cartas Arizona colocó su mano en mi pierna, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho di un salto que hizo que me golpeara la cabeza con la ventana, ella solo se reía y yo podía sentir como mi cara se volvía cada vez más roja; ella solo me miró y me guiñó el ojo mientras yo intentaba estar tranquila, ella hacia círculos con su dedo en mi pierna.

El juego empezó y obviamente mi equipo iba ganando, pero no era gracias a Arizona ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, prácticamente yo estaba jugando por las dos. El único juego que Arizona estaba jugando en ese momento era el de hacerme sentir nerviosa, su mano seguía en mi pierna y podía sentir como hacia formas en ella, primero eran círculos, luego la forma del ocho seguido de corazones. Eso se sentía tan bien, mi corazón se aceleraba al ella rozar mi pierna, mi respiración se sentía pesaba, como si trata de inflar un globo debajo del agua. Mientras trata de controlarme mi papa grito muy fuerte, ¡FAMIIIIIILIIIIAAAA! ¡YA LLEGAMOS! Todos dejamos el juegos y nos dirigimos a la puerta, al salir el paisaje era hermoso, ya la noche estaba cayendo el frío era espectacular, las cabañas estaban cerca del lago, Aria y Amy salieron corriendo para elegir sus cuartos, yo solo me quede observando el paisaje cuando de repente siento como un brazo se entrelaza con el mío y al girar era ella.

-Lo siento, ¿te saque te tus pensamientos?-. Me dice ella con una hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos hoyuelos que se forma a cada lado de sus mejillas.

-Tranquila no es nada, solo estaba contemplando el paisaje, es muy hermoso; ¿ya elegiste la habitación?-. Primera vez que ella esta tan cerca de mí y me siento tan tranquila, es como si el contacto con ella me diera serenidad.

-No, aun no te estaba esperando, imagino que dormiremos en la misma habitación ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, claro. Vamos a buscar un cuarto antes de Aria agarre los mejores-.

-Tranquila, vamos a quedarnos un rato más, me gusta ver como la cae la noche y se refleja en el agua, además no me importaría dormir en el piso con tal que tú me acompañes no tengo problema-.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios sentí como mi pecho se inflaba, después de que pensé que esos sentimientos se habían ido llegaron una vez más, era la misma sensación que se obtiene cuando estas montado en una montaña rusa, es ese hormigueo que va desde tus pies hasta la boca del estómago, ella solo me mira sonríe y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, pasaron algunos minutos cuando mi padre nos llamó.

-Niñas, ya escogieron su cuarto? tú y Arizona dormirán en una cabaña y Aria con su amiga en la otra, tu mama y yo nos quedaremos en la casa rodante-.

-No papá, aun no escogemos pero imagino que ya Aria eligió la mejor, pero no importa mientras tenga dos camas no tengo problema alguno-.

-Bueno Mija, vayan a la cabaña y arreglen sus cosas, nos vemos en 30 minutos para hacer la cena y compartir tiempo en familia, Arizona ¿le avisaste a tus padres que habías llegado sana y salva?-.

Con mucha pena le dijo: -No Señor Carlos, aun no les aviso a mis padres, pero ya les mandare un mensaje-.

-Arizona vamos a la cabaña y le avisas a tus padres-.

Antes de irnos a la cabaña me acerque a mi padre y le di un fuerte abrazo, de camino a la cabaña lleve la maleta de Arizona y la mía mientras ella hablaba con su mama. Al entrar a la habitación lucia hermosa muy acogedora, la chimenea está encendida y el calor que se sentía era muy agradable, yo escojo mi cama y voy un momento al baño mientras Arizona seguía hablando por teléfono, al salir del baño me encuentro con una sorpresa.

-Señorita disculpe pero le informo que usted está acostada en mi cama-. Le dije con un tono burlón pero tratando de mantenerme seria-.

Haciendo puchero me dijo: Oh lo siento, no sabía que habías escogido ya tu cama, pero yo tengo que dormir pegada a la pared, ¿podrías cederme tu cama solo por hoy?-.

-Si claro no hay problema-. Lo pensé por un momento y accedí, como podría negarme a esos hermosos ojos.

 **Pov A.**

Esta mañana me levanté con mucho ánimo, a partir de hoy empezarían mis mini vacaciones con la familia de Calliope, esto que siento por ella no es normal, creo saber que es pero me da temor aceptarlo, que pasa si solo yo me siento de esta manera, que pasa si esto crece más y más cada día, no quiero que mi hermosa Calliope se aleje de mí pero tampoco quiero ilusionarme con algo que es probable que nunca pase, vamos Arizona tu papa te crió para ser valiente, ¿pero será que lo intento? ¿Será que me voy de lleno con esto que siento? ¿Qué pasa si me estrello contra un gran muro? Por cualquier lado que lo vea salgo perdiendo, hoy en clases se veía hermosa, puedo perderme en sus ojos con tan solo verla pero sus labios me regresan a la realidad, todo en ella es perfecto. Ya lo decidí si me quedo callada me lastimo y en cualquier momento ella se dará cuenta, si hablo y digo lo que siento puede que también salga lastimada, pero ya está listo Arizona es tu turno de arriesgarte si esto que sientes es tan grande como tú dices vale la pena lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas, solo espero que ella no me deje caer y me atrape, no quiero salir lastimada pero es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, solo ella con verme hace que mil mariposas revoloteen en mi interior, ahora si estoy dispuesta a creer en el amor a primera vista. Calliope Torres me gusta y voy a luchar por ella.

Mientras arreglo mi cosas para el viaje no dejo de pensar en lo que haré para que se fije en mí, tampoco es que brincaré a sus brazos y le diré lo que siento, no la quiero asustar, debo controlar mis emociones y dar pequeños pasos, pero esos pasos deben dejar una marca que ella pueda notar.

Al llegar a su casa no pude evitar acercarme a ella y abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío es algo que no se puede explicar, darle un beso en la mejilla fue como ir al cielo, pude notar como se ruborizó y hasta creo que le gustó porque no se alejó de mí, una de las cosas que me encanta de ella es que no hace falta hablar, con solo mirarla ella sabe que es lo que quiero. Cuando nos montamos en la casa rodante pude sentir como me miraba mientras compartía con sus padres, pensé que eran ideas mías pero cada tanto mirada sin que se diera cuenta y la podía ver cómo me miraba y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara; cuando Aria me llamo para jugar no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad y al sentarme a su lado coloqué mi mano en su pierna, al hacerlo sentí como un corriente recorría mi cuerpo, pero no quise alejarme, se sentía bien y ver como se ponía nerviosa ante eso era algo que no tenía precio, pensé que ella se apartaría pero para mi sorpresa ella se quedó quieta mientras yo dibujaba en su pierna un corazón, un infinito y todo eso encerrado en un círculo que indicaba que la quería hasta el infinito y más allá y que a pesar de que ella me pueda rechazar no iba a dejar escapar ese sentimiento de mí porque se siente bien, me hubiera encantado explicarle lo que cada dibujo significaba pero debía aguantar, debía ser paciente, con ella debo ir despacio.

Al llegar al lugar todos se bajaron y fueron directo a sus habitaciones pero Callie se dirigió al lago. Verla allí parada mientras la noche descendía era majestuoso, mi primer impulso fue acercarme y entrelazar nuestros brazos, quedarme a su lado, mirarla a los ojos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, en ese preciso momento mi estómago se volvió chiquito y solo quería quedarme allí, así que apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Todo era perfecto. Escuchar como la brisa chocaba con los árboles y como el lago te transmitía tanta serenidad. Nunca había admirado así la naturaleza, nunca me fijé que todo era tan lindo, solo con Callie puedo ver las cosas que un color más brillante. Ella ilumina mi vida.

Al entrar a la habitación noto que Callie no está así que decido agarrar la cama que está pegada a la pared siento que sería más cómodo, así podría verla sin que se notara extraño, creo que hoy no dormiré.

-Gracias Callie eres un amor, pero quiero que te quede claro que si en la noche me da mucho frio debes acostarte conmigo o darme tu cobija tú decides-. Le dije con un tono coqueto.

Levanté mi ceja y traté de mantenerme seria cuando dije: -Tranquila, yo le colocaré más leña a la chimenea para que la habitación se mantenga caliente-. No era en realidad lo que quería decir, pero otra cosa hubiese sonado muy raro.

-Ok Callie yo entiendo, gracias. Creo que ya debemos salir de seguro tus padres nos esperan-. Lo dijo con cara mirando al suelo.

Creo que Arizona se molestó conmigo, pude notar como el brillo en sus ojos se esfumó cuando de mi boca salieron esas palabras, cuando me dijo que tenía que dormir con ella sentí como si me faltara el aire, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, pero como le digo esto a ella, puede pensar que estoy loca, no quiero perder su amistad por algo que ni siquiera sé cómo explicar.

El tiempo que pasamos con mi familia fue grandioso, mi mamá quedó encantada con ella, pero vamos, ¿quién no lo haría? Después de comer mis padres se acostaron en el césped para ver las estrellas, Aria y Amy se fueron a su cabaña, y yo aún me sentía mal por responderle de ese modo a Arizona. Traté de hablar con ella pero soy cobarde, tengo miedo de lo que pueda salir de mi boca; así que caminé hasta la orilla del lago, pensé que al estar allí y sentir esa tranquilidad que te ofrece la naturaleza podía calmar esto que siento, pero al rato de estar allí sentí como se acercaba, así yo estuviera de espalda podía sentirla, su aroma es inigualable.

Puede notar que Callie se había apartado, espero no haya notado que me molesté un poco ante su rechazo, aunque tampoco es rechazo ella fue muy amable al decirme eso, solo que no era lo que yo quería escuchar, me acerque a ella y le dije: -Hey, ¿Por qué tan solita? ¿Quieres compañía?-.

-Sí claro, siéntate conmigo la noche esta fría y me vendría bien un poco de calor, y no lo sé; creo que es la costumbre de siempre estar sola, lo siento vine aquí sin pensar-. Le dije mientras miraba la luna, siento que si la miro a sus ojos voy a perder.

-Bueno, entonces me sentare muy cerca de ti, en este preciso momento con la luna de testigo que mientras me dejes seguir formando parte de tu vida nunca estarás sola de nuevo, y si quieres estar sola, pues estarás sola pero conmigo a tu lado-.

No sé porque pero al escuchar eso, mi primera reacción fue abrazarla, sentirla tan cerca de mi hace que me estremezca, sentir su respiración en mi cuello hace que se erice toda mi piel, cuando la solté le dije sin pensar: - Eres la persona más linda que he conocido, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, y cuando te tengo cerca siento como mi corazón se acelera y mis rodillas se vuelven gelatina-.

Ok, ¿será que escuché bien? ¿Callie me acaba de decir eso? ¿Qué le respondo? ¿Por qué estoy divagando? Vamos Arizona responde, dile que tú también sientes lo mismo.

Rayos ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué ella no me dice nada? Solo me mira con cara de asombro, rayos, se seguro piensa que estoy loca, debo decir algo: -Eeeh, mm… Arizona disculpa lo dije sin pensar, por favor olvida todo lo que dije, estoy muy cansada, estoy despierta desde muy temprano y no he parado; creo que mejor me voy a dormir, discúlpame.

-Tranquila. Vamos a dormir, yo también estoy cansada-. Ok Arizona ¿Por qué solo le dijiste eso? Tenías la oportunidad perfecta para quitarte este gran peso de tus hombros, cómo me va a pedir disculpas si yo también siento eso mismo.

Juntas nos despedimos de los padres de Callie y nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Al entrar todo está en silencio, pero esta vez sí era un silencio incómodo. Callie se metió al baño para asearse y yo solo me quede sentada al borde de mi cama pensando en lo estúpida que fui al no decirle nada, tuve la oportunidad perfecta y no la supe aprovechar.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Por un momento pensé que no sería capaz de publicar de lo ocupada que estuve hoy, menos mal he adelantado varios capítulos. Es increible como el dia se pasa tan rapido y aun quedan cosas por hacer... En fin!**

 **Gracias por sus PM es muy cierto cuando dicen que cada comentario es importante :) me hacen saber que no escribo a la nada sino que si hay personas que leen mi historia, eso me llega de mucha energía para seguir.**

 **Como les dije los capitulos seran un poco más largos, trato de no escribir tanto pero me es imposible; una vez que me coloco mis audífonos y mis dedos rozan las teclas de mi laptop no puedo parar y trate de cortar los capitulos pero no me agradan las cosas incompletas.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo** **# 7**_

 **Pov C.**

Siento que hice el mayor ridículo de mi vida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es que ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo, Dios su cara; su cara era un reflejo de incomodidad por mis palabra.

Entré a la cabaña y me fui directo al baño, lo peor de todo es que aún me quedan dos días más con ella, y si eso no bastara tengo que dormir en la misma habitación con ella. Mientras me bañaba sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de salir corriendo de ese lugar, nunca en mi vida había extrañado tanto mi cuarto; quedarme en mi cama acosada de lado mientras espero que las horas pasen y así olvidarme de todo. Vamos Calliope ánimo, ya tú le pediste disculpas, vamos a tratar de olvidar todo esto, sal con tu mejor cara, haz como si nada hubiese pasado. Al salir la vi sentada a borde de la cama con su casa de confusión, y para tratar de romper el hielo le dije:

-Listo Arizona ya puedes entrar, el calentador de agua esta encendido, mientras tú te bañas yo traeré más leña, siento que la noche será muy fría-. Traté de colocar mi mejor sonrisa y una actitud positiva.

-Eh… si, ya me alisto, pero Calliope ¿podemos hablar?-. Me dijo con su cara mirando al suelo y su voz se escuchaba triste.

-Arizona ya te dije que lo olvidaras, lo que te dije hace un momento fue un mal entendido, creo que estoy muy cansada y mis pensamientos me dieron una mala jugada-. Le dije manteniendo una actitud positiva pero en mi interior estaba muriendo.

-Ok, ya entendí… me daré un baño-. Ella se fue con su cabeza baja.

 **Pov A.**

Al entrar al baño me eché a llorar, no entendí bien lo que sucedió, ¿de verdad Callie dijo eso por error? ¿Hice bien en no decir nada? Siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ¿Cómo la veré otra vez a los ojos? Mientras sentía que el agua limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, Arizona seamos realistas, tu tampoco sabes que es lo que te pasa con ella, tu nunca has tenido este sentimiento, es primera vez que te pasa algo así, es una chica. ¿Será que en realidad me gustan? Callie es la primera persona en que pienso al despertar, es lo último que pienso al dormir, quiero creer que es lo único que sueño, de solo escucharla hablar mi día se llena de color, ¿será que esto que siento es estar enamorado? ¿Será que estoy enamorada de Callie?

Después de ducharme me miré en el espejo y se notaba que estuve llorando. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, me quedé un rato allí esperando que pasara el tiempo y sentirme un poco mejor. Al salir ya Callie estaba en su cama acostada durmiendo, la miré por unos minutos, ella es tan perfecta, me acosté en mi cama y no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que ella es, no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, así que lo pensé bien y me atreví hacer algo que podía empeorar las cosas… o arreglarlas.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la ella, me acosté atrás de ella con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara, pase mi brazo por su cintura y ella se movió, por un momento creí que podía despertarla con solo escuchar el latir de mi corazón, estaba tan nerviosa.

Al estar ya acostada y abrazándola no pude evitar acercarme más a ella, el aroma de su cabello es una delicia, su piel se siente tan suave, no aguanté más y le di un pequeño beso el cuello, traté de ser lo más delicada posible, por momentos sentí como se movía y temí de que despertara y las cosas se pusieran peor. De más está decir que poco dormí; el tenerla tan cerca y sentir por un momento que era mía fue la sensación más grandiosa que pude haber sentido en toda mi vida, en ese preciso momento entendí que me gusta Calliope Torres, nunca en mis pensamientos más locos iba a imaginar que me gustaran las chicas o al menos ella.

Casi en la madrugada fue que pude conciliar el sueño, quedé rendida a su lado, se me olvido que ella en algún momento se despertaría y me encontraría a su lado y que en ese momento podrían ocurrir dos cosas: uno, que ella se asustara y se distanciara de mí y dos, que le agrade la idea y lo vea normal.

 **Pov C.**

Después que Arizona se metió en el baño me sentí mal, traté de dejar todo listo para que cuando ella saliera ya yo estuviera durmiendo ¿pero a quién quiero engañar? ¿Cómo voy a dormir después de todo eso? Me acosté y extrañamente no pensé en nada, solo podía imaginar su hermosa sonrisa y bellos ojos y como me hacía sentir cada vez que ella me veía, recordé el momento en que se sentó a mi lado y empezó hacer círculos en mi pierna y como eso me hacía sentir, quisiera que las cosas fuesen más fáciles y poder encontrar las respuestas a todo esto, aunque estoy casi segura de la respuesta pero temo de que sea verdad, ¿Qué pensará mi familia? mi mamá y mi hermana pensarán que estoy loca ¿Pues mi papa? con el siempre han sido fáciles las cosas. Dejaré que las cosas sigan su rumbo, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, es muy probable que sean cosas de niños, nada serio. Calliope deja de preocuparte y duerme.

Al día siguiente desperté y me sentí incomoda. Casi no podía moverme por un momento pensé que estaba tan cansada que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, alce mis brazos para estirarme y sentí un peso en mi abdomen cuando dirigí mi mirada noté que había un bulto debajo de las sábanas, me quité la cobija y allí la vi, hermosa como siempre abrazada a mi cintura hasta pude ver que estaba sonriendo y eso automáticamente provocó una sonrisa en mí, me giré y quedé frente a ella, le quité el cabello de la cara y acaricie su mejilla es tan bella, cuando vi que empezó a moverse entre en pánico y me fuí corriendo al baño ya adentro no podía dejar de sonreír, me asee y al salir ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama con todo su cabello tapando su cara y entre dormida y despierta me dio:

-Calliope ¿Qué hora es? Tengo mucho sueño-. Su voz era tan dulce-

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al verla así le dije: -Ya es hora de despertar, nos espera un gran día-.

Ella sólo hizo sonidos tiernos que me daban a entender que quería seguir durmiendo, pero a la final se levantó y se fué directo al baño. Mientras ella estaba adentro yo aproveché de alístame, cuando salió me dijo:

-Callie quería hablar contigo respecto a lo de ayer ¿crees que podamos?-. Dijo ella mirándome. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos esa conversación para después y te alistas? Mi papá tiene planeado muchas cosas divertidas para hoy y no quisiera llegar tarde, pero ojo yo no quiero que te sientas incómoda. Nada malo ha sucedido, además es un lindo día así que… sonríe así te ves más linda -. Le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa, salí de la habitación para darles los buenos días a mis padres y así dejarla sola para que se alistara.

-Buenos días Cal, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?-. Me dijo Aria muy contenta.

Con una gran sonrisa le dije: -Buenos días querida hermanita y Amy-.

-Vaya… ¡vaya! Alguien amaneció de muy buen ánimo-. Me dijo mi papá muy contento

Con una sonrisa aún más grande contesté: -Buenos días padre, bendición ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿No crees que el día de hoy esta tan hermoso que amerita estar feliz?-.

-Dios te bendiga mija. Pues claro que tienes razón, sólo estamos esperando a tu mamá y Arizona para desayunar-.

-Buenos días señor Carlos, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar-. Dijo Arizona con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días querida, estoy muy bien ¿y tú? No te preocupes-. Le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya veo que todos esperan por mí, lo siento mucho es que el frío está muy agradable y dan ganas de seguir acostada-. Dijo mi mamá muy contenta.

Todos ya estamos sentados desayunando a la orilla del lago. La escena era perfecta y el comentario que dijo mi papá le dio el toco especial. –Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al estar rodeado de mujeres y niñas tan hermosas-.

Después de comer mi papá nos dijo cuál era el plan para el día de hoy; haremos un recorrido en Kayak, luego una caminata por el bosque. Hoy es un día familiar y doy gracias a Dios que no hay buena recepción y podrán despegarse de sus teléfonos.

 **Pov A.**

Durante todo el día no pude evitar quitarle la vista de encima a Callie, hoy se veía tan radiante, su sonrisa es hermosa, su padre es un hombre muy carismático pero noto que su mamá es muy seria, y hay ocasiones en que me cacha viendo a su hija y me mira de manera muy seria, me da un poquito de miedo, aunque es muy agradable. En este tiempo que comparto con su familia puedo notar que se quieren mucho, y por lo que me ha dicho Callie que a pesar que no pasen tanto tiempo juntos, el tiempo que si logran compartir juntos lo aprovechan al máximo, verla tan feliz hace que mi corazón salte de alegría.

Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y mis brazos ya me dolían de tanto remar. Callie es muy competitiva, hicimos juegos y todos eran en pajera; por un momento noté que ella se había molestado porque siempre llegamos en segundo lugar, su padres eran más rápidos que nosotras y a pesar que yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo no logramos ganar.

-Callie, ¿estás molesta conmigo por no haber ganado?-. Le dije haciendo puchero.

Con una sonrisa me dijo: -Para nada, aunque reconozco que quiero ganarles, pero no importa, me estoy divirtiendo bastante ¿y tú? ¿Ya estas cansada?-.

-Eh… sí, un poco. Pero no importa yo puedo seguir-. Le dije muy apenada.

Callie se levantó y le dijo a sus padres gritando que ya estaba cansada y quería parar. Aunque sentí mucha pena por lo que hizo me lleno de alegría ver como se preocupa por mí, su papá le hizo señas a Aria para que fueran a la orilla, de camino a la orilla pude notar la cara de Callie en el poco tiempo que la llevo conociendo no la había visto tan feliz.

-Bien chicas, espérenme aquí yo buscaré las cosas para el almuerzo. Quisiera buscar un lindo lugar en el bosque para comer-. Dijo el señor Carlos muy contento.

Mientras esperamos al papá de Callie yo aproveché de tomar fotos del paisaje. Callie tenía mucha razón el día estaba hermoso, se escuchaba el cantar de los pajaritos la brisa golpeando las hojas de los árboles todo es hermoso.

Luego de un rato de caminata el señor Carlos dice que encontró el lugar perfecto, todos nos sentamos en un círculo y empezamos hablar mientras servían la comida, la mamá de Callie empezó hacer preguntas un tanto incómodas:

-Arizona cuéntanos ¿qué hacen tus padres?-. Preguntó la señora Lucia.

-Mi papá es Coronel de la Marina y mi mamá es educadora, pero no ejerce-. Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no ejerce?-.

-Porque nosotros siempre nos estamos mudando. Verá mi padre cada cierto tiempo sin previo aviso le dicen que tiene que trasladarse a diferentes lugares y mi mamá no puede estar renunciando al trabajo cada vez que nos mudamos, y desde que mi hermano y yo nacimos ella decidió quedarse con nosotros a tiempo completo-. Sus preguntas me incomodaban un poco pero nunca dejé de sonreír.

-Mmm… parece un acto un poco egoísta por parte de tu papá, pero bueno no soy nadie para juzgar-.

-Oh madre por favor, nosotros somos los últimos en opinar referente a eso ¿o es qué se te olvida que nosotros hacemos exactamente lo mismo? Cierto se me olvidaba que eso sólo nos afecta a mí y a mi hermana-. Dijo Aria muy molesta, ella aún seguía dolida por la mudanza, se notó por el comentario que hizo.

-¡Aria! Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre-. Dijo muy molesto el señor Carlos.

-Bueno ya basta de pelea, vamos a cambiar el tema. Arizona y ¿tienes novio?-. Me preguntó la señora Lucia.

-¡Mamá! Deja de interrogar a Arizona-. Dijo Callie un tanto molesta pero calmada evitando que su papa la regañara.

-No te preocupes Callie, no me molesta responder sus preguntas y seguramente tu madre quiere saber con qué clase de personas te rodeas, eso es normal, mi papá haría exactamente lo mismo. Y para responder su pregunta, no… no tengo novio…-. Dije un tanto incómoda pero siempre con una sonrisa.

-Pues a mí me parece una locura, tú eres una muchacha muy linda y de lejos se nota que tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo contigo, al parecer los muchachos de Seattle están ciegos por no ver la tremenda mujer que eres-. Dijo de manera muy amable el señor Carlos.

-Muchas gracias señor Carlos es muy amable, en realidad no estoy pendiente de esas cosas mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que mi prioridad deben ser los estudios-. Respondí de manera calmada.

.Bueno creo que podemos parar por un rato el interrogatorio, vamos a caminar o no sé qué podemos hacer, pero sería bueno dejar de preguntar cosas. ¿Qué opinas padre?-. Dijo Callie tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Mija me parece perfecto, pero ya yo estoy cansado me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato pero si quieres puedes ir tu con Arizona a dar un paseo pero con mucho cuidado-. Respondió el señor Carlos.

-Callie ¿nosotras podemos ir con ustedes?-. Preguntó Aria.

-Sí, vente-.

Fuimos a caminar y las muchachas se adelantaron dijeron que iban a buscar flores, Callie les dijo que tuvieran cuidado y que no se alejaran mucho yo aproveché el momento que estábamos solas para hablar con Callie.

-Hey, gracias-. Le dije con un pequeña sonrisa.

-Y esas gracias ¿a qué se deben?-. Preguntó Callie con una cara de asombro.

-Pues por defenderme en dos oportunidades distintas, tu mamá me tenía en un interrogatorio-. Dije sonriendo.

-Tranquila, pude notar a pesar de tu sonrisa que te estabas incomodando, aunque en cierto modo me agradó que mi mama te preguntara yo no sabía esas cosas de tí-.

-Pues no sabes porque no me preguntas-. Le dije con un tono pícaro.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar desde cero aunque sabemos a leguas que somos muy diferentes. Arizona Robbins vamos a comenzar con lo básico, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-. Preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

-A ver… creo que te emocionaste mucho, en mi tiempo libre me gusta ir al cine, soy fanática de las películas cómicas, me gustan los colores alegres así que sería el rosa, y pues en música creo que me gusta todas mientras sean alegres y divertidas, ¿y a tí? Te hago las mismas preguntas-.

-Bueno, me gusta toda la gama del color azul: celeste, turquesa, cian, capri entre otros, me gusta la música con sentimiento, baladas, jazz, pop, suol, mientras tengan un mensaje bonito de amor me gustan. Y en mi tiempo libre me gusta leer, dibujar y de vez en cuando cantar pero esto último sólo lo hago para mí-. Dijo con timidez.

-Ok, ahora me siento tonta con la respuesta que me diste, desde que te vi supe que eras misteriosa-.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy cómica, dime ¿te gustan los animales? ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida? A pesar que no tienes novio ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-.

-Mmm, creo que me gusta la comida italiana podría comer pasta toda mi vida y no tendría problemas, si me gustan los animales pero nunca he tenido uno, si algún día llego a tener uno creo que serían gallinas, no sé porque, pero me gustan las gallinas. Y pues no lo sé aún, dame un tiempo y te digo si estoy enamorada… y yo te haré las mismas preguntas que tú a mi.-. Le dije con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Estás consiente que eso no es justo? Debes ser creativa y formular tu misma las preguntas, pero bueno esta vez te lo dejaré pasar. También me gusta la comida italiana pero mi favorita es la pizza y el pasticho, obviamente me gustan los animales en especial los gatos, y nunca me he enamorado sé lo que se siente cuando alguien te gusta pero aún no he experimentado el amor-. Me dijo mirando al suelo.

 **Pov C.**

¿Cómo le digo que si estoy enamorada? O por lo menos eso es lo que creo. Anoche cuando me abrazo mientras dormía me sentí en el cielo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan segura, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía pero sentí temor, no quería moverme no quería verla a los ojos, algo muy dentro de mí me dice que esto que siento está mal, solo puedo imaginar la reacción de mis padres si se enteran de que yo siento esto por alguien y más si se enteran que es una chica, yo siento que la quiero cada vez que la veo, cada vez que escucho su voz o las veces que me abraza siento que el mundo se detiene y solo estamos ella y yo y después de lo de anoche creo que ella también puede sentir lo mismo pero soy tan cobarde que dudo que yo de el primer paso, siento que puede pasar el resto de mi vida viendo esos hermosos ojos.

-Calliope ¿Por qué tan callada?-. Me dice con una hermosa sonrisa y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa, me quedé pensando en nada-. Dije mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-Sabes que he notado que para ser una niña tan hermosa e inteligente eres muy penosa, noté que tratas de pasar desapercibida pero es algo imposible, eres muy linda y llamas mucho la atención-. Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos con ternura.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-.

-Claro, es que se nota mucho siempre tratas de aislarte y nunca logras hablar con alguien y mirarlo a los ojos siempre esquivas la mirada o empiezas a jugar con tus manos, a mí me parece un poco tierno así que no le doy mucha importancia-.

Yo solo la miré y sonreí, ella tenía razón siempre trato de pasar desapercibida pero el que me dijera que soy linda hizo que me sintiera mariposas en mi estómago, aunque en realidad es como cuando te montas en la montaña rusa, si es algo así.

El día se fue rápido o para mí lo fué, todos estaban cansados querían irse a dormir y yo aún me sentía con ánimos de correr en un maratón. Después de cenar cada quien se fue a su habitación y mi hermana Aria y Amy decidieron ir a nuestra habitación para jugar un rato.

-Bien ¿Qué vamos a jugar?-. Pregunta con entusiasmo Arizona.

-Verdad o Reto-. Dice Amy.

-No, lo siento… seré agua fiesta pero ese juego nunca termina bien-. Dije un tanto seria, no me gusta ese juego siempre hace que alguien se ponga triste o molesto.

-Vamos Callie no seas así, prometo no hacer preguntas incómodas o retos desagradables-. Me dice Aria en forma de suplicas.

-Mmm… no lo sé Aria, ¿es que no hay más juegos?-.

-Vamos Calliope, no seas chimba, es divertido. Y cuando alguien se empiece a sentir incómodo lo dejamos, lo prometo-. Dijo Arizona con una carita tan tierna.

-Bueno está bien-.

-Muy bien, yo empiezo. Arizona ¿verdad o reto?-. Pregunta Aria.

-Reto-. Dice Arizona muy entusiasmada.

-Mmm…. Te reto a que… veamos… no se me ocurre Nada… eh… ¡Ya listo! Sal corriendo y toca fuerte la puerta de la caravana de mis padres y te regresas, pero que nadie te vea-.

Arizona se puso roja y dijo: -Ok, trato hecho. Pero que alguien mantenga la puerta abierta para evitar tropiezos-.

Arizona fue corriendo y tocó la puerta, debo confesar que eso fue muy divertido, mi padre salió asustado para ver que sucedía pero no había nadie afuera. Como Arizona cumplió su reto le tocaba a ella nombrar a la siguiente persona.

-¡Bien! Aria esta es para tí. ¿Verdad o reto?-. Dijo Arizona con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues al ver tu cara prefiero escoger verdad, no sé qué locura vayas a querer tú que yo haga-.

-Eres muy aburrida pequeña Aria, pero veamos… ¿te gusta alguien de tu nueva escuela?-.

Aria se supo roja como un tomate, pero ella fué valiente y respondió: -Bueno no sé si me gusta pero si hay alguien me llama la atención-.

En el fondo se escuchó como Amy sonreía y decía: ¡eeeeeeso! ¡Yo lo sabía! Yo solo pude ver como mi pequeña hermana estaba creciendo y pensé inmediatamente que tengo que hablar con ella para que no cometa errores, por Dios mi pequeña hermana ya no es tan pequeña.

-¡Aja! Basta de chácharas es mi turno nuevamente, Callie ¿verdad o reto?-. Dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Oh por Dios, si me miras de esa forma se me hará difícil escoger…. Creo que… reto-.

-Ok, mi querida Calliope te reto a decir el nombre de la persona que dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro todas las mañanas, acaso creías que no me había dado cuenta que desde que llegamos a Seattle tú has cambiado, ahora luces más feliz-.

Oh por Dios. ¿Es en serio? Yo sabía que este juego no era bueno, nunca salen cosas buenas de él: -Pues querida hermana me temo decepcionarte yo no sonrió o soy más feliz por alguien, sencillamente me gusta Seattle es todo-. Después de mis palabra, que traté de que salieran lo más natural posible, miré a Arizona y el brillo de sus ojos se había ido, me siento mal pero no podía decir que estoy más feliz o sonrió más por ella.

-Oh que chimba eres, pero bueno no voy a insistir porque después soy yo la que se cala tus rabietas en la casa-. Dijo Aria un tanto molesta.

El juego siguió después de eso. Arizona es muy mala; hizo que Amy y Aria hicieran cosas muy locas, la pobre Amy le toco meterse en el lago y por como salió creo que el agua estaba más fría que en la nevera.

Después de un rato las muchachas se fueron y yo me quedé leyendo un rato mientras Arizona hacia su "ritual de belleza" cuando salió del baño me quería reír pero sentí pena, tenía la cara verde literalmente verde; aun así se veía hermosa, ella empezó hablarme pero no entendía lo que decía y fue entonces cuando se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que podía sentí el calor que emana de su cuerpo hasta que:

-¡Hey! Está prohibido usar tus audífonos en este viaje, tengo rato hablando sola y no es justo-. Dijo ella haciendo ojito y con una actitud de niña pequeña.

-Disculpa, cuando leo por lo general escucho música… pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?-. Le dije un tanto apenada.

Ella se sentó a mí lado cruzo sus piernas y me hizo señas para que reposara mi cabeza en ella, yo sólo me quedé viendo por un rato no entendía lo que decía hasta que me dijo:

-Callie ven pues, vamos a tener una noche de chicas; prometo que esto te encantara-. Sonreía hermosamente mientras lo decía.

-Yo, eh… no lo creo; veras mi piel es muy delicada y podría tener una reacción alérgica además ya casi son las 12.00am creo que deberíamos dormir-. ¿Es en serio? Solo ella cree que yo dejaré que me coloque en la cara cosas viscosas y de aspecto extraño.

-Vamos Calliope, te prometo que te gustará además todo esto es natural no te hará daño; es solo un rato deja que te consienta ¿sí?-. Mientras lo decía me dio la sonrisa más hermosa que ella puede tener y tenía unos hermosos hoyuelos ¿cómo me niego?

-Ok Arizona; pero si empiezo a sentir algo raro me lo quito-. Dije con un todo de voz serio pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Ella solo sonreía, al acostarme sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo que se sintió bien. Por un momento sentí que podía quedarme dormida, ella tocaba mi rostro como si fuera de cristal, sus dedos solo rozaban mi piel nunca nadie había sido tan delicada conmigo. Con mi mamá y mi hermana he ido a varios spa pero nunca me había tratado como ella lo hace. Yo estaba tan relajada hasta que de la nada sentí como beso mi mejilla yo solo pude sonreír y pregunte:

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-.

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé, solo me provocó hacerlo. La piel te quedó genial y solo le he limpiado aún falta la mascarilla-.

No pude verla porque había coloca algo en mis ojos para que me relajara pero pude notar como su voz se cortaba mientras hablaba, que era un claro indicativo que estaba nerviosa, ese beso me tomo desprevenida pero se sintió tan bien.

No sé si son ideas mías, pero cada vez que sus manos rozaban mi rostro yo me sentía como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo, sentía como una punzada eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo; era agradable creo que muy pero muy agradable tanto que sentí hasta pena.

-Arizona… eh… ¿te falta mucho? No me malinterpretes me gusta que me hagan cariño solo que creo que es muy tarde-. Después de hablar me di cuenta de lo que dije, ¿Cariño? Ella solo me está haciendo un favor.

-Ok, tienes razón ya voy a terminar, aunque si soy sincera no estoy cansada y creo que podría darte cariño toda la noche-. Mientras lo dijo podía sentir como sonreía.

-Ok… bueno…. Eh… No sé qué decir, ya hiciste que me diera pena-.

Ella limpio mi rostro con tal suavidad, nunca en mi vida; ni en mis sueños más loco podría haberme imagino que alguien me tocara de esa manera.

-Bueno ya está listo Calliope ahora si podemos dormir, y déjame decirte que ahora estás más linda que antes-. Me dijo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja, no me lo digas mucho porque después me lo puedo creer-. Le dije en forma de juego.

-pues debes creerlo, eres muy hermosa, tu cabello, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tus manos…. En fin, todo en ti es hermoso-. Sus ojos se iluminaron con cada palabra, fue mágico.

-Ok, ya me dió pena otra vez, pero igual muchas gracias… tú tampoco te quedas atrás también eres muy linda-. Le dije mientras jugaba con mis manos y miraba al suelo. Siento que si la miro a los ojos de mi boca saldrás cosas que por ahora es bueno que solo yo las sepa.

-Callie… crees, no lo sé… ¿que hoy pueda dormir contigo?-.

Su rostro expresaba ternura, ¿Cómo cree ella que yo me iba a negar?: -Claro, no hay problema-.

-¡Yay! Perfecto-. Dijo mientras brincada en la cama.

Ya después de estar listas, con la luz apaga y acostadas en la cama Arizona dijo:

-Buenas noches Calliope, sueña con los angelitos-. Mientras lo decía se iba acercando a mí, y suavemente dejó un beso muy cerca de mis labios, ante el gesto yo me quedé inmóvil. Después de unos segundos que parecía una eternidad soy responsable de mi cuerpo nuevamente y sólo giro mi cabeza para verla y lo que me encontré con una Arizona muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía, sentí como el tiempo se detuvo, sentí que dejé de respirar no podía apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos, pero de un momento a otro ella hablo y yo salí del trance al que me había llevado su mirada.

-Calliope… eh… disculpa si ese beso te incomodó…solo quería darte un beso de buenas noches-. Dijo mientras de sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo aún no sabía que decir, solo podía ver sus labios y pensar en lo cerca que estaban de los míos: -No te preocupes, no fué incómodo solo sorpresivo… eres muy dulce Arizona-.

Ella solo me sonríe y dice: - Veras Calliope, cuando estoy contigo suceden cosas en mí que no sé cómo explicar; solo sé que hacen que me vuelve muy tonta y creo que hasta más alegre, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de porque te digo esto, ¿vez? Tú haces que yo diga cosas que no debería decir ¡Mejor vamos a dormir!-.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy tonta. Vamos a dormir-. Me acerque a ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla. Por un momento nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada. Ella solo miraba directo a mis ojos y yo a los de ella.

Después de un momento yo me giré y quedé viendo el techo de la habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido. Después de un rato voltee a verla y ya estaba dormida, se veía tan hermosa, no pude evitar acércame a ella y dejar un delicado beso en su mejilla y por un momento inhale para embriagarme con su aroma. Estar con ella es tan perfecto todo se siente tan bien, ojala no sintiera miedo, ojala no fuera tan cobarde, desearía no tener este sentimiento de culpa ¿Qué dirá mi mamá si se entera? ¿Qué pensaría mi papá de mí si sabe que siento esto por una chica? Mis padres son personas muy religiosas y yo también pero mis padres son muy extremistas. ¿Será que esto que siento es sólo hormonal? Diosito ayúdame a entender esto.

Mi cerebro no dejaba de pensar, solo escuchaba las voces de mis padres cuando ven en la televisión o en la calle gente "extraña" como ellos le llaman, recordaba como de manera despectiva se referían a ellos, por mi mente pasaba una y otra vez sus palabras, todos son una abominación, que todos ellos irían al infierno por sus actos. A diferencia de ellos yo solo puedo ver dos personas que sin importar su sexo sienten amor, que sin importar lo que los demás pueden decir entre ellos hay respeto, ¿Seré yo una abominación para mis padres? ¿Dios me rechazaría por sentir esto?

Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, sentí miedo, sentí confusión. Luego sentí como ella comenzó a moverse y posó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, fue como si ella supiera que no me sentía bien, sentí como si hubiera querido calmarme, puede que solo sean ideas mías pero eso sentí, su gesto hizo que sintiera una paz que sobrepasa entendimiento, si a su lado me siento tan bien ¿no debe ser malo?

Lo que quedaba de noche dormí tranquila, sentirla tan cerca de mí se siente tan bien, desearía que esto nunca acabara.

La mañana del domingo llegó y todo fue perfecto despertar a su lado es grandioso, ese día debíamos partir, todos estábamos muy cansados había sido un fin de semana muy activo. El domingo antes de irnos mi papá nos llevó a dar una última caminata por el bosque.

Al estar montados en la casa rodante todo fué tranquilo, yo me acosté en el sofá, Aria y Amy estaban cantando, mi mamá hablaba con mi papá mientras este manejaba y Arizona, ella estaba viendo por la ventana. Después de unas cuantas horas ya estábamos en casa. Para mi sorpresa mi mamá me dió las llaves de la camioneta para que llevara a Arizona hasta su casa, el no quería que se fuera en taxi. Por el camino todo fue tranquilo, al llegar a su casa ella dijo:

-Calliope, quiero decirte que pase el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, tu familia es genial. Amé a tu papá y tu mamá ella es un poco seria pero también es chévere-. Lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

-Solo lo dices porque no los conoces bien, pero opino lo mismo que tú, este fin de semana fue grandioso y me atrevo a decir que nuestra amistad creció un poco, creo que ahora te aprecio un poquito más-. Le dije en son de broma.

Ella entre cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos: - ¿Sólo un poquito Calliope? Eres muy graciosa, igual la pase genial-.

-Eres muy tonta, bueno… creo que mejor me voy si me demoro mi papá se preocupará-.

-Bueno… chao Calliope-. Ella se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

Yo llevé mi mano al lugar donde había dejado su beso y trate de hablar pero lo único que salió fue: -Eh… hasta mañana-.

Ella sonrió y se fué, yo esperé a que ella entrara de camino a casa no podía dejar de pasar mi mano donde ella me beso, sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo cuando se acercó y automáticamente sonreí. Al llegar a casa me bañé y pasé lo que quedaba del día acostada leyendo y contándole a mi BFF Lucy todo lo que había hecho y lo que había sentido cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono, era una llamada de la persona que hizo mi fin de semana maravilloso.

-¡Hey! ¿Me extrañaste?-. Pregunta Arizona muy animada.

-Mmm… pues no mucho, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si me extrañaste?-. Le dije en un tono burlón.

-Pues yo sí, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero te llamaba para preguntarte algo-.

-¡Aja! ¿Qué paso?-. Dije con un poco de intriga.

-Eh… yo, yo… me preguntaba ¿si a ti te gustaría ir a cine? Tú me dijiste que te gustaban las películas y es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común, y pues me gustaría salir contigo, claro no sería una cita como somos amigas…. Aunque creo que las amigas tienen citas…-.

No puede evitar reír, se escucha tan tierna cuando comienza divagar: - Arizona, ¿Por qué hablas tanto?-.

-Disculpa Calliope, es que no lo sé… pero dime, ¿te gustaría?-.

-Claro, a mí me encanta ir al cine. ¿Qué película veríamos? Y ¿Cuándo?-. Pregunte muy emocionada.

-¡Yay! Que emoción, y pues si quieres podemos ir mañana después de clases, ¿podemos ver una película de terror?-.

-Eh… Pues solo si duermes conmigo, no me gustan las de terror, soy cobarde… ¿qué tal si vemos una de comedia?-.

-Bueno yo no tendría problemas con eso-. Dijo con un tono de picardía –Mejor mañana vemos cuales son las que están en cartelera y allí decidimos, ¿te parece?-.

-Perfecto. Me parece grandiosa la idea-.

-Bueno mi querida Calliope debo dejarte, estoy muy cansada mis ojos se cierran solos-.

-Hasta mañana Arizona, sueña con los angelitos, Besos-.

-Besos Calliope, no me extrañes tanto, yo sé que si me extrañas así tú no me lo digas-.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro porque sabía que ella tenía razón le dije: - Es imposible sacarte de mi mente, tienes razón, descansa besos-. Colgué la llamada y después que lo hice me di cuenta de lo que le dije.

¿Por qué Callie? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué tienes que hablar de más? Ahora seguro piensa que estoy loca. Después de un rato bajé a buscar agua para beber para luego dormir, al regresar a mi habitación agarro mi teléfono para colocar la alarma y encuentro un mensaje que decía.

-Yo tampoco puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, ahora sé que no estoy loca y que no soy la única que le sucede esto, descansa besos. T.Q.M-.

Al leer su mensaje una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, estaba feliz, ella también piensa en mí, y me dijo que me quería. No podría terminar de mejor manera este día.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Hooooola, estoy muy pero muy feliz, cada vez que recibo un MP empiezo a bailar :) ustedes son muy lindos. No se imaginan lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.**

 **Espero que este capítulos les haya gustado tanto como a mí, si no es mucho pedir me gustaria que me dijeran que tal les parece.**

 **Ya muchos de ustedes me dijo que les gustaba que los capítulos ahora fueran más largo! YAY! estoy muy contenta con la receptividad que ha tenido esta historia.**

 **Bueno ya no los fastidio mas, nos vemos el Jueves :) y les comento! si este capitulo les gusto esperen que lean el que viene... Quedarán con la boca abierta, algunos me querrán y otros pues... mmm gracias a Dios no saben quien soy porque temería por mi vida jejeje :D**

 **Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo #8**

 **Pov A.**

Todo lo que sucedió este fin de semana fue una locura, lo que sentí, lo que viví, lo que compartí. Podría decir con certeza que ahora soy más cercana a Callie, lo que me dijo el primer día en el lago me sorprendió. Aún no he podido hablar con ella, le daré tiempo de que organice sus ideas.

Creo estar clara en lo que siento. Callie me importa, si dependiera de mí pasaría con ella todos los días de mi vida. Es verdad, siento miedo. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento igual por alguien y el hecho que sea chica me aterra pero ¿cómo le digo a mi corazón que se detenga cuando estoy con ella? ¿Cómo le digo a mi mente que no piense en ella cuando está lejos de mí? ¿Cómo me digo a mí misma que no la extrañe si lo único que quiero es compartir todo con ella?

Hoy quedamos en ir al cine y tengo los nervios a su máximo nivel, he cambiado de ropa más de mil veces, ya he salido con ella antes, pero solo han sido por helados y cosas súper sencillas, pero esta vez será distinto. No me quiero equivocar, no quiero correr antes de gatear.

Gracias a Dios ya tengo mi carro así que la puedo buscar para irnos juntas a clases, verla todas las mañanas se siente tan bien, su sonrisa me llena de energía. Creo que le enviaré un mensaje para avisarle que voy por ella.

-Buenos días Calliope, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya estás lista?-.

Después de unos minutos que parecían horas respondió: -Buenos días, bien y tú? ¡Si! Ya estoy lista… me había quedado dormida-. Pude sentir como sonreía al responder el mensaje.

-¡Oh por Dios! Tu eres un caso… bueno llego en unos 5 minutos más o menos… no me extrañes demasiado-. Reconozco que es muy osado decirle esas cosas pero me cuesta mucho.

-Ja, ja, ja, eso está muy difícil… pero lo intentare -.

Después de un rato ya estaba al frente de su casa esperando. No me quise bajar porque ya íbamos tarde. Hoy como todos los demás días se veía hermosa.

-Buenos días, disculpa por hacerte esperar… estaba hablando con mi mamá le estaba pidiendo permiso para ir al cine-. Lo dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado una eternidad-. No podía dejar de sonreír ella es perfecta.

El camino fue tranquilo solo escuchamos música; aunque era un problema encontrar algo que nos gustara a ambas, pero para nuestra suerte existe Adele y para sorpresa de ambas nos gustan sus canciones. Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos a los muchachos.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-. Pregunta Addison mientras abraza a Callie.

-Hola, yo bien ¿y tú?-. Responde Callie con una sonrisa.

Yo comencé a sentir molestia al ver que Callie le dió un abrazo a Addison y a mí no, traté de reprimir mis sentimientos y respondí: -Bien-.

-Vaya… creo que Ari está molesta hoy-. Dice Mark mientras me sonríe.

-Bueno, tal vez esto que te vaya a decir te cambie el humor- dice Addison muy sonriente – ¿Qué te parece ir al cine con nosotros hoy?-.

-¡Oye! Justamente nos nosotras teníamos pensado ir al cine hoy-. Dice Callie muy animada.

-Yay… que divertido….-. Traté de decirlo de la manera más animada posible pero no lo logré, yo quería ir al cine solo con Callie.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a eso de las 6:00 p.m. les parece? eh, ya deberíamos entrar no falta mucho para que suene el timbre-. Dijo Addison muy contenta.

-¡Perfecto! Yo le avisare a Meredith, Cristina, Owen, Alex y Teddy-. Dijo Mark mientras se iba.

¡Genial! Mi salida quedó arruinada, se suponía que seríamos sólo Callie y yo pero no… ahora irán todos, de broma no invitan también a los padres de Callie.

 **Pov C.**

Por un momento me atreví a pensar que las cosas con Arizona estaban más que bien pero creo que me equivoqué. Hoy estuvo muy distante mientras estamos en clase ella no aparto la vista de la pizarra, sé que debemos prestar atención pero en otras oportunidades ella siempre busca verme o hablar de cualquier cosa, la sentí fría y distante a pesar que esta mañana estaba de buen humor.

A media mañana como era de costumbre nos fuimos a la hora del receso al cafetín, todos excepto Arizona, al darme cuenta que ella no estaba allí pregunté.

-Hey chicos, ¿no han visto a Arizona? ¿Pensé que venía con nosotros?-.

-Oye la verdad no la he visto, debe estar en la biblioteca-. Me responde muy amablemente Teddy.

-Voy a buscar, nos vemos en clases-.

Antes de salir del cafetín compré algunos dulces para ella. Al llegar la observé a través de la ventana, lucía algo triste, no logro imaginar porque estará así ¿será que ya no quiere salir conmigo?

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo a la cafetería?-. Le dije un poco triste.

-Hola… pues no lo sé, creo que quería estar sola-. Dijo con un todo de voz serio.

Sorprendida ante su respuesta le conteste: -Disculpa, creo que te dejaré esto y me iré-.

Mirando al suelo me dijo: -No… Callie no te vayas, disculpa no me siento bien-.

Con mi mano roce su cara tratando así que me mirara a los ojos: -¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres para que vengan por ti?-. Le dije con preocupación.

Con una sonrisa casi fingida me dice: -No tranquila, no me siento mal físicamente, es más un malestar anímico… pero no te preocupes después se me pasará-.

-¿Cómo crees que tú que o me voy a preocupar? Verte así me hace sentir mal ¿quieres que suspendamos la salida de hoy?-.

-Nooo… tranquila, te dije que quería pasar tiempo contigo, por eso te dije para salir-. Mientras lo decía solo miraba sus manos.

¿Que será lo que le sucede?: -Arizona quiero que seas sincera conmigo y me digas porque estas así, ¿fué algo que dije o hice?-.

-Callie olvídalo ¿sí? Ya me siento bien ¿no ves mi sonrisa?-. Creo que primera vez que ella me da una sonrisa tan falsa.

-Esa es la peor sonrisa que podías haberme dado. Si no me dirás la verdad yo me voy, mi paciencia es muy corta-. Dije en un tono un tanto molesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver mi reacción, respiro hondo y me dijo: -Ok… está bien, te diré… verás yo quería salir contigo, sólo contigo… creo que no me agradó el hecho de que los demás se auto invitaran… Sé que son nuestros amigos pero no tenía planeado una salida en grupo-. Mientras habló no aparto su vista del piso.

Yo sólo podía sonreír lucía tan dulce y tierna: -¿Eso es todo? ¿No era más fácil decirme eso desde un principio? Y te informo que así vaya toda la escuela yo solo tendré mi atención a una sola persona, y esa serás tú. Es contigo con quien voy a salir, si ellos están allí no importa. Mi tiempo es para ti. Creo que en estas últimas semanas hemos creado cierta confianza entre nosotras, y puedes contarme o decirme lo que sea. Para eso están las amigas-.

Ya con una sonrisa más genuina me dice: -Eres increíble Calliope, y disculpa, mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal, solo que me sentí excluida cuando los demás dijeron para ir al cine con nosotras-.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy linda, ahora por favor acepta los dulces que te traje para ver si vuelves a sonreír bien-. Le dije mientras sonreía.

-Si sigues trayéndome dulces voy a rodar por la escuela-. Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Imposible, tú tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso-. ¡Ok! ¿Por qué rayos dije eso? Como desearía que la tierra se abriera en dos y me tragara.

Sonrojada me dice: -eh… Ok, mmm… gracias-.

-Disculpa es que padezco de verborrea y en ocasiones no lo controlo-. Por favor que cambiemos de tema, por fiiiis.

Intentando de entender lo que dije me dice: Ok está bien no hay problema. Mira ¿A qué hora nos vemos hoy?-.

-Mmm no lo sé, si quieres te vas a conmigo a mi casa y de allí nos podemos ir juntas-.

-Vale, me parece bien. Pero primero pasamos por mi casa, me quiero cambiar no quiero ir con esta ropa al cine-.

-Arizona pero así como estás luces perfecta-. Dije. Mi sonrisa no cabía en mi rostro.

-Gracias mi querida Calliope, pero igual me quiero cambia. Es la primera vez que voy al cine contigo y quiero verme bien-. Después de hablar me miró y pude notar como su rostro se sonrojaba.

Después de hablar un rato nos fuimos a clases, debo decir que estuvo aburrido; en varias oportunidades sentí como los profesores se robaban minutos de mi vida que lo lograría recuperar nunca. Al salir de clases acompañé a Arizona hasta su casa, porque la niña tenía que cambiarse. Por un momento sentí que estaba presenciando un desfile de moda.

-Arizona ¿de verdad tienes que probarte toda tu ropa?- Le dije mientras hacía caras, ya estaba aburrida.

-Callie no me probaré toda mi ropa solo me he cambio cuatro veces, eres muy exagerada-. Me dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-¿Y te parece poco? Ahorita podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas, así te vayas con la pijama te verás hermosa-. Le dije en modo de súplica.

-¿Será que si me voy en pijama?- dice ella mientras se ríe – Mentira, ya estoy lista, solo déjame cambiarme los zapatos, y dime que otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo-. Dijo con un tono de picardía.

-Pues no lo sé… tal vez podríamos estar en una heladería, en este momento haría cualquier cosa excepto ver cómo te pruebas todo tu armario, es muy pero muy aburrido-. Le dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama y con mis manos tapaba mis ojos.

Por un momento se sintió un gran silencio pensé que había herido los sentimientos de Arizona y comencé a sentirme culpable cuando escuché la voz más tierna.

-Listo Callie, ya podemos irnos-.

Y justo en ese instante quede sin aliento, es increíble lo hermosa que estaba, estaba vestida muy casual pero lucía hermosa, tenía el cabello suelto y unos hermosos rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

-Eh… Luces, hermosa… creo que valió la pena la espera-. Le dije mientras sentía como mi cara se tornaba cada vez más roja ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hablar de más? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto dar respuestas cortas?

-Eeeh… Gracias Calliope, eres muy dulce-. Me dice con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

De camino a mi casa ambas estábamos calladas, el ambiente en el auto se sentía tan agradable; lo he dicho muchas veces pero no me canso de hacerlo estar con ella se siente tan bien.

Al llegar a mi casa nos fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo dulce para merendar, ella tenía antojo de chocolate así que hice unas malteadas, no es porque yo las haga pero a mí me quedan grandiosas; mientras estaba vertiendo la mezcla en la licuadora sentí como sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura, yo solo sonreí se sentía tan bien, ella se aferraba a mi como si no hubiera un mañana todo era hermoso, al terminar me di vuelta y quedé frente a ella y mi reacción fué dejar un beso en su mejilla, todo se sentía tan bien pero siempre debe haber un problema y ese problema tiene nombre.

-Hola mami ¿cómo estás? Bendición, eh… me asustaste llegaste de la nada-. Le dije un tanto asustada pero tratando de mantener la calma.

-Dios te bendiga- Dijo en un tono muy pero muy serio. –No también como tú, parece que interrumpí algo-. Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

-¿Cómo está señora Lucia? No interrumpió nada, Callie solo me daba un abrazo, nada del otro mundo-. Dijo Arizona muy sonriente.

Mi mamá aun seguía seria y mientras Arizona le hablaba ella no la volteo a ver, solo tenía los ojos puestos en mí y no de la mejor manera: -Mami, eh… ¿Quieres malteada de chocolate?-. Le dije mientras sonreía. Sabía que estaba molesta.

-¡NO IPHEGENIA! No quiero nada, Arizona nos puedes dejar solas por un momento Tengo que hablar con mi hija-.

-Si señora no hay problema, yo espero en la sala-. Dijo Arizona algo asustada.

-No, mejor ve a mi habitación yo subo en un ratico-. Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de lucir normal.

Mi mamá tenía una cara que daba miedo, ya yo sabía lo que ella diría el solo hecho de llamarme por mi segundo nombre era señal que ocurriría una guerra, una batalla campal, un apocalipsis.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar porque yo estoy llegando a mi casa después de un día agotador y encuentro a mi hija abrazando a una ¡MUJER! en la cocina?!-. Dijo ella con un todo de voz molesto.

-Primero madre, ella no es una ¡MUJER!, apenas sólo una adolecente, aún estamos en la etapa que descubrimos como llegar a hacer adultos, y segundo: ella es mi amiga y me pidió un abrazo y pues yo se lo di. Yo no veo nada extraño en eso-. Le dije de la manera más tranquila posible.

-¡YO NO ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO A ELLA COMO UN ADULTO! Si le digo ¡MUJER! Es porque ella lo es, no desvíes mis preguntas con respuestas astutas, tú sabes bien a que me refiero. Ese comportamiento no se ve bien, que dos mujeres están en una casa sola y para colmo que se estén abrazando-. Dijo ella manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

-Perdón madre, yo entiendo a lo que tú te refieres, pero debes estar tranquila… ella y yo solo somos amigas, además no creo que Arizona sea "rara" te prometo que no volverá a suceder-. Después que esas palabras salieron de mi boca me sentí tan mala, no entendí en ese momento porque me había sentido así, pero debía decir lo que mi mamá quería escuchar para evitar más problemas.

-Ok hija, discúlpame tu a mí por mi comportamiento, es que esa escena me sorprendió mucho, yo no tengo problema con que abraces a tus amigas pero no lo hagas mientras estés sola en casa, si yo hubiese llegado con una de mis amigas hubiera sido muy vergonzoso-. Dice mientras sonríe. –Hija cambiando el tema ¿Qué quieres cenar?-.

Yo me sentía terrible pero no podía hacerlo notar así que sonreí y le dije: -Madre recuerda que iré al cine con los muchachos y es muy probable que comamos en la calle-.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado, bueno si quieres subes la pobre Arizona debe estar asustada, discúlpame con ella no quise ser grosera o tratarla mal-. Dice mientras se acerca para abrazarme.

-No te preocupes madre yo después le explico, voy a subir para alistarme e irnos-. Dije con una media sonrisa.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación no podía explicar porque me sentía tan mal, sentía que mi corazón se destrozó con cada palabra que dije, por mi mente nunca se me cruzó referirme a Arizona con esa palabra, ella no es "rara" ella es hermosa, inteligente, dulce, amable, fiel, genuina. Como me iba a referir a ella con esa palabra tan denigrante.

Al estar al frente de mi cuarto respire hondo tenía que pensar en lo que le dirá, no podía decirle lo que pensó mi mamá, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quiero hacerla sentir mal por los comentarios que hace mi mama, al entrar la vi acostada en mi cama mirando el techo.

-Hey ¿Estás aburrida? Disculpa si me demoré-. Le dije mientras me acostada a su lado.

-Tranquila-. Dijo con tristeza.

Al escucharla sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba, me sentí tan mal: -Hey, ¿Por qué tan triste?- ¿es en serio? Que pregunta tan estúpida le acabo de hacer.

-Pues… tú mamá se molestó, disculpa lo menos que quería yo era que te regañaran-.

Ver su carita tan triste rompió mi corazón, yo solo quiero verla reír: -Mi mamá si se molestó pero no fué la gran cosa, llego muy cansada del trabajo, además ella esta apenada contigo porque no te trato de buena manera-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa quiero hacerla sentir bien.

-Mmm… vamos a creerte, ¿qué te parece si te alistas y nos vamos Iphegenia?-. Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez… pero no me gusta que me digan así; puedo aceptar Calliope no Iphegenia… ese sí que no-. Le dije seria pero manteniendo un tono cómico.

Después de un rato ya estaba lista; Arizona se burló de mi atuendo cosa que no me extrañó, yo me sentía otra vez feliz, ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo sus ojos brillaban. Al salir de casa como era aun temprano para ir al cine ella me llevó al centro comercial a "pasear" no existe algo más aburrido en que ir a un centro comercial pero con tal de verla sonreír me sacrificare (Ok, creo que me paso de dramática en ocasiones).

-¿Por qué tan callada?-. Me pregunta muy sonriente.

¡Dios! Amo verla tan sonriente, es tan hermosa: -Pues si tú no me hablas ¿cómo quieres que yo diga algo?-. Ok creo que sonó muy grosero. –Discúlpame no quise ser grosera, solo que ir al centro comercial no es de mis cosas preferidas-.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir? Y tranquila poco a poco te voy conociendo y sé que no quisiste ser grosera-.

-Pues acepté porque tú querías y yo solo quería hacerte feliz, dime que tan bien me conoces-. Le dije algo escéptica.

-Primero: eres muy dulce, el hecho de venir solo por mí es muy lindo de tu parte. Segundo: por fuera te ves ruda, malota, pero por dentro eres un algodón de azúcar. Tercero: a pesar que eres hermosa, me atrevo a decir que no había visto en mi vida a alguien tan bello como tú; no eres para nada superficial al contrario eres sencilla no vives de vanidades y eso es algo que me encanta-. Mientras lo decía su rostro se iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que podrían alumbrar una ciudad entera.

Apenada ante todo lo que ella me dijo sentí como mi rostro se enrojecía: -No sé qué decirte, eres muy linda, nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas-.

Mientras sostenía mis manos me dijo: -Calliope te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, mientras me permitas formar parte de tu vida te diré cada vez que pueda lo hermosa y grandiosa que eres-

Me asusté, sé que no tenía por qué temer pero me asusté, fu tonta y solté su mano y solo podía ver el piso: - Eh…. Mmm… creo que mejor nos vamos ya falta poco para que empiece la película-.

-Vale Calliope, está bien y discúlpame si te incomodé esa no era mi intención-. Me dijo con una hermosa mirada.

El viaje hasta el cine estuvo tranquilo, ambas en silencio escuchando música que a las dos nos agradaba. De vez en cuando ella me miraba y yo solo podía sonreír. Su mirada me pone nerviosa hace que me sonroje y que mis manos comiencen sudar.

Al llegar al cine notamos que fuimos las primeras, así que empezamos a ver los posters de las películas que estaban próximas a estrenarse, sin darnos cuentas ya teníamos programadas las próxima 10 salidas al cine. Cuando los muchachos llegaron comenzó la odisea y pude notar en el rostro de Arizona que ya estaba molesta y no era para menos eran las 7:00pm y nada que decidan qué película íbamos a ver. Mientras todos discutían mi teléfono sonó, me había llegado un mensaje.

-Por esto es que solo quería que fuéramos al cine sólo tú y yo, hubiera sido más fácil decidir que veríamos -.

-Lo siento a mí también me hubiera encantado sólo ser tu y yo. A ver ¿dime qué película veríamos? -.

-Pues de terror no sería, creo que podría ser una de comedia o romance todo depende de la que tú quieras ver-.

-O sea, ¿que verías la que yo quiera? Mmm… me parece un poco injusto-.

-Ja, ja, ja eres muy tonta, cualquier película que vea a tu lado me va a encantar de eso que no te quede ni la menor duda-.

-Oh… haces que me sonroje, cambiando el tema… ¿no crees que nos comunicamos mejor por mensajes que en persona?-.

-Pues si mi querida Calliope lo he notado, cuando tú estás conmigo eres muy callada creo que sientes pena, siempre te sonrojas -.

-¿Se nota tanto que me pongo nerviosa a tu lado?-.

-¡SIP! Pero no te preocupes te ves muy linda -.

-Tú también eres muy linda, creo que por eso me cohíbo tanto a tu lado-.

-Callie eres muy dulce, ¡ves! Por eso te digo que tú eres un algodón de azúcar-.

-Creo que nos hemos alejado de grupo y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta -.

-¿Te quieres ir? Ya no tengo ganas de ir al cine-.

-Pero aun no son ni las 8:00pm no me quiero despedir de ti tan pronto -.

-Señorita, ¿quien le dijo a usted que se alejaría de mí?-.

-Pues nadie, solo que dijiste que ya no querías ir al cine-.

-Calliope yo dije que no quería ir al cine, pero eso no quiere decir que te llevaré a tu casa… bueno aún no -.

Justo cuando le iba a responder el mensaje ella agarró mi mano y nos fuimos juntas de allí, nos montamos en el carro y justo cuando le iba a preguntar a donde iríamos ella me hizo señas para que callara, estaba tan emocionada, nunca imaginé que podía toparme con alguien como ella, es grandiosa. Después de un rato supe a dónde íbamos, las señales la delataron. Al llega ella baja del carro pero antes de colocar mi mano en la manilla para abrir mi puerta ella dice:

\- Callie espera, aun no te bajes-.

Yo obedecí y me quede sentada, ella de la maleta saco unas mantas y las coloca encima del capó del carro se colocó su suéter y me hizo señas para que yo me colocara el mío, después de acomodar una de las mantas en el capó del carro ella abrió la puerta de mi lado extendió su mano para invitarme a salir, en ese preciso momento sentí que estaba viviendo en un cuento de hadas de esos donde el príncipe azul es un caballero con la princesa. Aún con nuestras manos entrelazadas ella me invita a sentarme en el capó del carro, una vez sentadas ella me dice:

-Calliope ¿Te gusta el lugar? Este es uno de mis lugares preferidos; siempre he venido sola o con mi hermano me encanta ver las estrellas-. En su voz se escuchaba pura ternura.

-Arizona quiere decirte que me has sorprendido, esto es muy hermoso-. Le dije mientras miraba las estrellas.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo súper loco?-. Dijo ella mientras se giraba y se colocaba de medio lado mirándome.

-Mmm… a ver, ¡dime!-. Le dije mientras la miraba.

-Pero antes debes prometerme que no se te vas a reír de mí o pensarás que estoy loca-. Mientras lo decía hizo un gesto con sus labios que hicieron que muriera lentamente.

-Ok, yo te lo prometo-.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te vi la primera vez en el salón de clases no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cuando no estas a mi lado no paro de extrañarte, el día del lago que de tus labios salieron esas palabras no he dejado de pensar en ellas, estoy consciente que esto es muy extraño que no debería decirte nada, siento miedo de que pienses que estoy loca y te alejes de mí pero este es un riesgo que tenía que tomar, si no te decía esto mi cerebro iba a estallar-. Después decirme todo eso ella fijo su mirada al cielo.

Por un momento traté de pensar en que debería decirle a Arizona, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo pero al parecer no era tan valiente como ella, yo me siento miedo: -Me agarraste desprevenida, y ahorita no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decirte esto pero yo siento lo mismo que tú solo que siento miedo sobre este sentimiento, no sé si sea normal. ¿Si me entiendes?-. Le dije mientras miraba sus ojos.

-Yo también siento miedo pero no puedo evitar no sentir esto, ¿Puedo intentar algo?-. Me dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Eh… Sí, creo que ¡sí!-. Le dije mientras miraba sus labios, es tan hermosa. Extrañamente cuando veo sus ojos y siento la energía que emana de ella el miedo se va, me siento tan segura, siento que nada malo puede pasar.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Hoooola!**

 **Happy TGIT**

 **Espero que no me están odiando por este capítulo, yo les advertí el Jueves que iban a quedar con la boca abierta JA,JA,JA! :D**

 **Y lamento publicar tan tarde, hoy a sido un dia de locos y hasta llegué a pensar que no lo iba a lograr, pero como yo soy una persona que cumple sus promesas aquí tienen.**

 **Nos vemos el lunes :) hay que ser pacientes solo faltan 4 días :)**

 **Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **# 9**

 **Pov A.**

Hoy cuando desperté sentí que todo sería perfecto, que nuestra salida iba a hacer grandiosa pero me equivoqué, no quiero sonar grosera pero yo solo quería estar con ella.

Me sentí mal cuando me di cuenta que había tratado mal a Callie esa no era mi intención, menos mal las cosas se solucionaron, ella es muy dulce; solo ella sabe cómo cambiar mi ánimo es grandiosa.

Mi mamá amó a Callie, cada vez que hablamos de ella me dice lo buena niña que es, yo también pienso lo mismo; su corazón es único ¡LA AMO! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acabo de pensar? Ok. Ya me estoy volviendo loca.

Hoy cuando la vi en la cocina de su casa haciéndome una malteada no podía explicarlo lo que sentía, yo solo quería abrazarla, sentirla tan cerca de mí, en ese momento mientras ambas estamos de frente compartiendo un hermoso abrazo sentía que podía pasar mi vida allí, no entiendo como la gente puede decir que de amor no puede vivir si cuando ella me abraza siento que no necesito nada más, a su lado me siento completa, me siento segura. Lamentablemente la felicidad no duro mucho porque su mamá llego y se veía muy molesta.

Después de unas miradas muy incómoda Callie me dijo que fuera a su habitación y estando allí no dejé de pensar en eso que sentí a su lado, estoy más que segura que yo quiero más que una amistad con ella aunque siento miedo a no ser correspondida y que se aleje de mi ¿será que hoy sería el día? ¿Será que hoy sería valiente y le diría a Callie lo que siento? Yo no puedo estar loca y estar sintiendo esto yo sola, yo siento como ella me mira, yo siento como ella me abraza o como besa mi mejilla, yo sé que allí hay algo más que una simple amistad.

¡Vamos Arizona! Tu papá te crió para ser una persona sincera y luchar por lo que quieres, no puedo dejar que el miedo me venza, si salgo perdiendo y ella no siente lo mismo pues seré valiente y saldré con mi frente en alto; al menos me habré sentido mejor por decirle todo lo que siento.

 **Presente**

-Callie siento mucho miedo por lo que quiero hacer, no quiero que pienses que estoy loca y te alejes de mí, no quiero presionarte solo…-.

Dejé de hablar y me acerqué a ella. Podía sentir su respiración, ella sólo miraba mis ojos y podía sentir su miedo, pero también sentí su ternura. ¿De verdad estoy a punto de hacer eso? Por un momento me quedé inmóvil, no sabía si debía seguir, sentía un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo y aún no había hecho nada, ella lucía tan hermosa, sus labios, ¡Dios! Sus labios son hermosos.

Con mi mano toqué sutilmente su mejilla y acaricié la comisura de sus labios, mis nervios me estaban matando, poco a poco me fuí acercando hasta que la distancia entre sus labios y los míos se podían medir en milímetros. Ella cerró sus ojos y ese gesto; ese simple gesto me dió el valor suficiente para seguir. Al rozar nuestros labios pude sentir una corriente de energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo y como respuesta involuntaria sonreí y puede sentir como ella me devolvía esa sonrisa, nuestros labios se estaban presentado por primera vez, es increíble como sus labios encajan perfectamente con los míos es como si hubieran sido creados para mí. Mientras ese inocente beso continuaba, mientras sólo nuestros labios hablaban, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y mis manos rozaban su rostro todo era perfecto. Después de un momento ella se alejó de mí y pude sentir en frío de la noche caer sobre mis labios y sentir el calor de su cuerpo alejarse del mío mientras ella decía:

-Este es oficialmente mi primer beso-. Dijo ella mientras se cubría con sus manos su rostro.

-No puedes verte más dulce, ¿te digo un secreto?-. Le dije mientras retiraba sus manos de su cara.

-Mmm dime, pero no me mires porque siento pena-.

-También fue mi primer beso y me encantó que fuera contigo-. Le dije mientras la miraba directo a sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó y ambas nos quedamos allí viendo el cielo, las estrellas; por un momento pensé que el tiempo se había detenido, estar a su lado y agarrar su mano se siente tan natural.

Sentí que el cielo se veía más lindo, que las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad. No sé que pasará mañana, no sé cómo esto cambie nuestra amistad, no sé si sólo fue algo de momento. Sólo sé que voy a disfrutar el momento mientras dure, y mi mayor error fue pensar eso porque de un momento a otro su teléfono sonó:

-¿Sí? Ok, está bien… vale no hay problema, dame 20 minutos y estoy allá-. Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún problema?-. Le dije un tanto preocupada.

Ella lucía algo triste cuando me dijo: -Lo siento pero debo irme, a mi papá lo invitaron de última hora a una cena y no encuentran quien se quede en casa con Aria-.

-No te preocupes… quita esa carita que no me gusta verte triste-. Le dije tratando de subir su ánimo.

Ambas subimos al carro, como era de costumbre el viaje de regreso a su casa estuvo tranquilo con la única diferencia es que ella quiso agarrar mi mano durante todo el camino. Todo el camino fue mágico, no dejé de sonreír ni en un solo instante al llegar ella se me quedó mirando y dijo:

-Arizona… hoy la pasé genial, gracias-. Dijo mientras sonreía con timidez.

-Callie yo también la pasé genial-. ¡Dios! Me siento tan torpe en este momento.

-Eh… bueno, creo que no veremos mañana-. Dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Sip… mañana nos veremos… te pasaré buscando-. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-Eh… bueno, ya me voy entonces-. Dijo ella mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana…-. ¡Es en serio Arizona! ¿Te irás con sólo un beso en la mejilla? –Callie… espera-. Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ella se acercaba a mí para darle un dulce besos en sus dulces labios.

Sonrojada me dice: -Bueno ahora si me voy… ¿me escribes cuando llegues a tu casa?-.

-Claro que sí, eres muy linda Calliope-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tú eres hermosa Arizona-. Me dijo y salió del carro.

Yo esperé que ella abriera la puerta de su casa para irme, en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba en mi casa, y mi sonrisa era tan grande que mi mamá no tardo en preguntar:

-Hija a que se debe esa gran sonrisa, luces más feliz que lo habitual-. Dijo mi mamá mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Ma! creo que me enamoré… aún no puedo decirte mucho porque no sé adónde voy pero apenas tenga una idea serás la primera en saber, lo único que te pido es que me apoyes en todo esto, así no te diga nada aún necesito saber que me aceptas tal cual soy-. Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Arizona cariño, yo te acepto tal cual eres, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y siempre te apoyaré no importa cuál sea tu decisión siempre podrás contar conmigo.- Me dijo ella mientras besaba mi frente.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, pero mami debo dejarte ya es tarde y mañana tengo clases-.

-Hasta mañana cariño. Te amo, nunca lo olvides-. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo mami, descansa-. Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Después de bañarme y alistarme para dormir recordé que no le había escrito a Callie, estaba tan contenta que por un momento me olvidé de ella mientras pensaba en ella, lo se… es loco, ¿pero no es loco el amor? Ja. Ya me volví loca, hablando de amor y solo llevo 4 semanas que la conozco, aunque esas semanas parecen años.

-Hola bonita, disculpa que no te avisé antes, estaba hablando con mi mamá y luego me estaba alistando para dormir-. Le dije a través de un mensaje de texto.

Después de unos minutos respondió: -Cada vez que me dices bonita no puedo dejar de sonreír, y no te preocupes -.

-Pues te diré bonita todo el tiempo porque es verdad ¿ya te vas a dormir?-.

-Sí, ya estoy lista para dormir, me gustó mucho pasar todo el día contigo, y lo que hiciste al final me encantó -.

-¿Qué hice al final? A mí también me encantó-.

-Eres una tonta, tú sabes que fue lo que hiciste al final, aunque si te soy sincera siento algo de nerviosismo, esto no es normal para mí-.

-Para mí tampoco lo es, es primera vez que siento estas cosas por alguien y el hecho de que seas una chica me pone aún más nerviosa-.

-Nadie puede saber sobre esto, no creo que mis padres vayan a permitir algo así-.

-Calliope tranquila, vamos a seguir siendo amigas antes todo. Vamos a tomar tiempo para conocernos y ver lo que en realidad queremos. ¿Te parece?-.

-Ok, me parece perfecto, creo que mejor nos dormimos porque ya es muy tarde-.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-.

-¿Cómo? No comprendo-.

-Pues que si me das un espacio en tú cama para dormir a tu lado, prometo no moverme mucho -.

-Ja, ja, ja. Arizona eres una tontita, ¡ok! Puedes dormir conmigo, pero solo si prometes abrazarme-.

-Trato hecho, hasta mañana mi dulce Calliope, sueña con los angelitos… besos -.

-Hasta mañana mi querida Arizona, sueña conmigo besos-.

-Todas las noches desde que te conozco sueño contigo descansa-.

Después de ese mensaje coloque mi alarme, abracé una de mis almohadas imaginando que era ella y dormí. Dormí como un bebé, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

 **Pov C.**

Hoy desperté con una alegría que nadie me puede arrebatar, mis padres se asombraron por mi sonrisa, no suelo despertar tan alegre pero ¿cómo les explico que mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido? y es: Arizona Robbins.

¡Mi primer beso! Tanta espera valió la pena, ella es perfecta; me hizo sentir como una princesa, sus labios son tan suaves ella es tan tierna, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y lo mejor de todo es que ella no me presionó. ¡Dios! todo fue perfecto. Ella siente cosas por mí y yo siento cosas por ella. Estoy clara que esto sea lo que sea que es no será fácil pero a su lado siento que todo es posible, sólo espero no bajarme de esta nube.

Hoy me tomó más tiempo de lo normal alistarme para irme a clases, sentí la necesidad de estar linda para ella, al bajar las escaleras mi mamá me llama a la cocina un tanto seria.

-Cariño, buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-. Dice mi mamá en un tono muy sereno pero a la vez muy seria.

-Buenos días padres, Bendición… yo estoy súper bien-. Les dije a ambos con mi gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mija que bueno que estés tan alegre hoy, pero debemos hablar un momento-. Dice mi padre muy serio-.

Al ver el comportamiento de mi papá me asusté un poco, ¿será que nos vamos a mudar? No creo poder soportarlo: -Papi me estas asustando… ¡dime! ¿Qué sucede?

-Mija tu mamá me comentó sobre lo que sucedió ayer, ese comportamiento yo no lo aceptaré en esta casa-. Dijo el muy serio y un todo de voz aireado.

-Padre ¿De qué comportamiento estás hablando? Yo solo estaba abrazando a Arizona, no sabía que no tenía permitido abrazar a mis amigas-. Le dije un tanto molesta, ya mi sonrisa se había ido.

-Hija el punto no es si está o no permitido abrazar a tu amiga, la cosa está en que ustedes estaban solas en casa y si tu madre hubiera llegado con sus amigas ¿Que habrían pensado?-.

-Ok. Ya logro comprender, a ustedes solo les preocupa lo que pueda pensar la gente-. Le dije muy molesta, en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de ella avisando que me esperaba afuera así que le dije a mi papá. –Padre lo lamento pero ya debo irme a clases no quiero llegar tarde, imagina que pensarán de mi los demás si llego tarde-. Le dije con un tono sarcástico.

Al dirigirme a la puerta de mi casa para irme a clases empecé a tener un sentimiento de culpa, podía escuchar en mi cabeza las voces de mis padres diciendo que todo eso que sucedió anoche estaba mal, ¿Cómo es posible que algo que se sintió tan bien puede ser malo? Si ellos solo supieran y entendieran que esta con Arizona me hace tanto bien, ella ejerce un poder sobre mí que nunca imaginé posible, ella me hace reír, me hace soñar, me hace ser más fácil.

Cuando entré en el carro seguía sintiendo culpa, pero traté de ocultarlo no quería que preguntara, no quería decir la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-Buenos días mi hermosa Calliope, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-. Dijo ella mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

Yo traté de aparentar estar bien y con mi mejor sonrisa le dije: -Buenos días bonita, y pues ahora que te veo me siento mucho mejor-.

-Quiero creerte, pero hay algo que me estás ocultando… no te obligaré a decirme pero debes saber que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-. Me dijo de la forma más dulce.

Ella es grandiosa, como puede ser malo estar con ella: -Gracias bonita, te prometo que todo lo que me perturbaba ya no lo hace, estar a tu lado me sienta tan bien-.

-Me gusta que me digas esas cosas tan lindas Calliope, me hacen sentir tan bien y me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas cada vez que lo dices-.

Yo solo sonreí. Ella me hace feliz, ella me llena de paz. El camino hacia la escuela fue súper rápido al llegar ambas estábamos muy contentas, pero las cosas no podían ser tan buenas al acércanos a la entrada los muchachos se encontraban reunidos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Con que aquí están las rompe grupo, eso les quedó perfecto-. Dice Mark muy disgustado.

-De verdad te pido disculpas por ambas, se nos presentó un problema y nos tuvimos que ir-. Dice Arizona muy arrepentida.

-Y qué problema fué ese que hizo que se marcharan sin siquiera despedirse-. Dice Addison ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Al papá de Callie lo invitaron a una Gala y no quería dejar a Aria sola, de verdad disculpen no nos queríamos ir así, sólo que era urgente y ustedes estaban muy concentrados en pensar que película iban a ver-. Dijo Arizona mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

Yo sólo me quedé callada y no dije absolutamente nada, ella lo estaba haciendo tan bien que no quería arruinarlo. Después que los muchachos aceptaron las cosas que Arizona les decía no fuimos clases, en esta oportunidad Arizona se sentó con Teddy; eso no me disgustaba pero tampoco me alegraba. Me di cuenta que al no tenerla a mí lado durante clases todo me parecía aburrido. Traté varias veces de verla disimuladamente pero me fue imposible, las veces que volteaba a verla ella me miraba y me guiñaba un ojo lo que hacía que yo me sonrojara y sonriera como una tonta, en la hora del descanso una rubia muy hermosa se me acerca y me dice:

-Hola, ¿Quieres estar conmigo en la biblioteca? Tengo que cubrir algunas horas y no quisiera estar sola-. Me dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, eso no lo debes ni preguntar-. Le dije mientras partíamos.

Al estar en la biblioteca ella hizo que me sentara detrás del mostrador, ambas estamos sentadas una al lado de la otra, y de un momento a otro pude sentir como Arizona buscaba mi mano, yo solo sonreí ante su comportamiento. Ella es muy tierna.

Ambas estamos pasando un rato agradable, Arizona me ayudó a llenar la ficha para solicitar empleo y poder pasar más tiempo juntas. Todo era chévere hasta que llegamos a esa conversación.

-Callie yo no te quiero presionar pero necesito preguntarte algo. Desde ayer lo estoy pensando y quisiera una respuesta o que al menos trates de explicarme-. Dice ella mientras juega con sus manos.

-Ok, dime cual es esa pregunta y yo te trataré de dar la respuesta más acertada-. Dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-Ok, ¡aquí te va! Yo sé tu y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo, y que en este poco tiempo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, y créeme que de verdad lo aprecio pero… Después de todo lo que nos hemos dicho, todos esos sentimientos que ambas tenemos, después de ese beso yo no puedo verte como sólo un amiga. Mis sentimientos para contigo cada día son más fuertes, con esto no te quiero presionar ni nada por el estilo, solo creo que debes saber cómo me siento, siempre debemos ser sinceras ¿Verdad?-. Ella hablaba y solo por poco segundos me miraba a los ojos.

Ella es tan perfecta ante mis ojos, su dulzura nunca me empalaga, su ternura nunca me cansa, ella es única: -Yo también me siento igual que tú Arizona, hoy me desperté y sentí que estaba en un sueño, no creía que todo lo que sucedió pudiera ser real. Y en cuanto a que pasará en un futuro te digo que no tengo ni idea, esto es nuevo para mí, y seré lo más sincera posible; esto en cierto punto me da algo de miedo, mis padres nunca lo entendería. Yo quisiera seguir conociéndote, quisiera seguir aprendiendo de ti antes de dar un paso más. Tú me importas mucho y no quisiera ser abortiva, no quisiera apresurar las cosas y después darme cuenta que no era lo que esperábamos. Quiero que te quede bien claro que quiero que formes parte de mi vida, quiero que nuestras amistad sea más grande cada día-.

Ella me miró y pude lograr ver un destello de luz en sus ojos, pude ver esperanza, ella apretó mi mano y me dijo: -Calliope estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, solo quería saber si te arrepentías de lo que había sucedió, yo seré paciente… tú amistad es muy importante para mí.

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, de vez en cuanto había miradas coquetas, risas inocentes. De regreso a clases ella se volvió a sentar con Teddy y extrañamente esta vez no sentí molestia, creo que el hecho de saber lo que ella siente por mí me hace ser más segura de mi misma. Aún tengo que organizar mis ideas y ver como hablo con mis padres. Ellos deberían saber cómo me siento, deberían saber que sucede conmigo; aunque después que lo pienso mejor creo que no debería apresurarme, solo tengo que retroceder el tiempo y recordar todo el escándalo que armó mi madre por ver que Arizona y yo estábamos abrazadas. Diosito ayúdame a calmar mis pensamientos. Voy a parar a loca.

Después de un rato la clase finalizó y yo me fuí directo al estacionamiento, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que se me olvidó por completo esperar a Arizona. Cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta que estaba caminando me di la vuelta para regresarme y ella estaba allí, ¡Dios que hermosa es! A medida que se acerca a mis manos comienzan a sudar y mi sonrisa hace cada vez más grande.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? En clases noté que estabas como ausente. ¿Te ocurre algo? Dice ella mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

Ok, eso no lo venía venir, ella me tomó por sorpresa: - oh… ¿y ese beso se debe a algo?-.

-Pues no lo sé, solo me provocó hacerlo… ¿te molesta?-. Me dice con timidez.

-Noooo. Claro que no me molesta, tú eres tontita si piensas que algo así puede molestarme, solo que me agarraste desprevenida-. Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos, ¿quieres ir por un helado antes de llevarte?-.

-Dale, está bien. ¿Arizona te puedo preguntar algo?-.

Ella pensó un momento antes de responderme: - Claro Callie, dime-.

-¿Tú alguna vez has sentido algo similar a esto por alguien?-.

-No Callie, nunca imaginé que mi primer beso me lo daría la chica más hermosa del mundo-. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ok, ya me dió pena… tu eres muy exagerada pero me gustas-. Ok Callie ya le dices que te gustas, ¡chévere! Debes aprender a callar.

Ella tardo en responder, su rostro se sonrojo y dijo: - Tú también me gustas Calliope-.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, ella se inclinó para entrelazar nuestras manos. Al llegar a la heladería ella en ningún momento soltó mi mano, yo me sentía en el cielo. Decidimos que el helado no los comeríamos en el carro porque ninguna quería tener problemas con nuestros padres.

En el camino hablamos de los trabajos que teníamos pendientes por entregar, organizamos nuestros horarios para poder tener tiempo y reunirnos después de clases, ya cuando estamos al frente de mi casa todo se volvió incómodo y torpe.

-Eh… bueno, ya llegamos, creo que… nos veremos mañana ¿cierto?-.

Ella sonrió ante mi torpeza y dijo: -Si mi quería Calliope, nos veremos mañana. ¿Sería mucho abuso si te pido un pequeño beso de despedida?-.

Un poco apenada pero con una gran sonrisa le dije: -Eh… creo que sí, mmm no lo sé-.

Ella se acercó muy cuidadosamente besó mi mejilla me miró a los ojos en busca de aceptación yo solo pude sonreír. No sabía qué hacer, ella cerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba y yo sólo pude contemplar su belleza, es tan hermosa y sus labios… Dios sus labios son mi cielo.

En el momento que sus labios rozaron los míos pude sentir un toque de corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, sentí como mis pupilas se dilataban y como la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. El beso fue tierno, por ahora no tengo la intención de volverlo intenso, yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hago y a pesar que ella dijo que aprenderíamos juntas no me quiero arriesgar a que ella se decepcione de mí. Después que ese pequeño pero dulce beso terminó nos miramos y yo me fui. Mi día no pudo haber terminado de mejor manera. Como de costumbre ella esperó que yo entrara a la casa y se fué.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo** **#10**

 **Pov C.**

En el momento que entré a mi casa toda la alegría que tenía, toda la felicidad que me arropaba se fué, mi madre lo primero que hizo al ver que yo entraba fue regañarme. Yo no entendí el porqué de sus gritos.

-¿Por qué me estás gritando? ¿Qué sucede? No entiendo nada-. Le dije de la manera más calmada posible.

-¡Yo no te estoy gritando! Este es mi tono de voz. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no contesta el teléfono? Esta mañana fuiste muy grosera con tu padre no tenías porque responderle de esa manera-.

-Madre yo no fui grosera además se me estaba haciendo tarde y debía irme o que acaso les hubiera gustado que llegara tarde a clase, y después de clase fui por un helado, de verdad no entiendo porque tanto alboroto-. Le dije tratando de mantener la calma.

-Ay Calliope Iphegenia no te quieras hacer la lista conmigo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías por un helado después de clases? ¿Con quién fuiste?-.

-Madre no te avisé porque sabía que no iba a demorar, y fui con Arizona-.

En su rostro se podía notar la molestia que tenía pero como una voz calmada dijo: -Ok Callie cuando vayas hacer algo después de la escuela me avisas, así no vayas a tardar… sube y haz tu tarea, yo te llamo más tarde para comer-.

 **Pov A.**

Desde que ella está en mi vida todas mis mañanas amanezco con una alegría que me sobrepasa, hoy sentía la necesidad de pasar todo el día con ella, pero debía ser paciente y no apresurar las cosas, ahora cada vez que la veo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso; estoy completamente segura que si de seguir teniendo estos sentimientos y pensamientos terminaré enamorada de ella.

Hoy todo fue grandioso, el solo hecho de que esté en el mismo lugar que yo me hace tan feliz. Ojala todos mis días terminen como este, no niego que me gustaría recibir un poco más pero no voy a presionar, el solo hecho de poder sentir tus labios tan cerca de los míos es una de mis nuevas cosas preferidas en el mundo.

Mi mamá cada día se da cuenta que hay algo nuevo en mí, algo que me hace brincar de alegría, y por más que trate de ocultarlo tarde o temprano debo decirle, pero aún no sé si sea el momento.

-Hija… ¿hoy si me vas a contar que te tiene tan alegre? Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí siempre-. Me dice mi mamá de la manera más dulce.

-Mami yo sé que puedo confiar en ti solo que esto es algo complicado y no quiero decepcionarte-. Le dije mientras miraba mis manos.

Ella me tomo de la barbilla y trato de hacer contacto visual conmigo mientras me decía: -Arizona, pequeña… Nada de lo que hagas hará que me decepcione de ti, tú eres mi mayor orgullo y te amo tanto que no puedes ni imaginarlo, sea lo que sea que quieras decirme yo te apoyaré al cien por ciento, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, yo soy tu mayor fan. Cuando te sientas cómoda aquí estoy para escucharte y aceptar todo lo que me quieras decir no tengo la intensión de presionarte-.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me armé de valor y le dije: -Mami… creo que me gustan las chicas… creo que me estoy enamorando de una-. Le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada al suelo.

Ella nuevamente me hizo alzar a mirada y me dijo: -¿Cariño eso es todo?-.

Un tanto confundida pregunte: -¿Cómo si eso es todo? No entiendo-.

-Mi cielo ¿Eso era todo lo que me ibas a contar? Yo me imaginaba algo grave, ¡qué sé yo! Que habías robado un banco o que querías pintarte el cabello de todos los colores. Me imagine cosas realmente locas. ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo?-. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Algo anonadado por su respuesta le dije: -Claro madre, siempre debes ser sincera conmigo-.

Ella con una gran ternura me dijo: -Cariño… no diré que desde siempre lo supe porque estaría mintiendo, pero si lo percibía, tú nunca me has traído a casa a ningún amiguito, siempre son niñas y cada vez que alguien se metía con alguna de tus amigas tú las defendías con tanta posición. Además debo decirte que no me importa si te gustan las chicas o los chicos; tú eres mi hija, tú eres parte de mí y siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos le dije: -Eres la mejor mamá del mundo, yo apenas voy descubriendo esta nueva etapa de mi vida y ya tú lo sabías, gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión eres grandiosa madre… ahora debo ver como se lo digo a mi papá… espero lo tome igual de bien que tu-. Le dijo con una sonrisa temerosa.

-Cariño él y yo hemos hablado mucho de esto, pero aun así debes de decirle con delicadeza tú papá es más sensible con estas cosas. Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?-.

Me sentía muy feliz con la respuesta que me había dado mi mamá, tengo a los mejores padres del mundo: - Mami aun no te puedo decir quién es, veras… es un poco complicado, esto es nuevo para ambas, solo somos amigas pero fuimos sincera la una con la otra y ambas sabemos lo que sentimos, en cuanto sepa para donde vamos con esto tú serás la primera en saber. Pero quédate tranquila es una chica grandiosa, de buenos principios, hermosa, inteligente, creo que lo único que nos traería problemas serias sus padres, son muy religiosos y no sé qué opinen de todo esto-. Le dije con un tono de preocupación.

-Ay Arizona… hija, no quiero que te lastimen, si sus padres la aman ellos la aceptaran tal cual es, sin importar sus creencias ella es su hija, es lo más importante que tienen en el mundo. ¿La conozco?-. Dijo un tanto curiosa.

-Madre te dije que no puedo decirte quien es, pero si la conoces. Y pues tienes razón sus padres la deben aceptar tal cual es. Pero ahora solo somos amigas, ambas quedamos en mutuo acuerdo que nos íbamos a conocer, lo más importante es nuestra amistad y no queremos que algo salga mal y terminemos alejadas, ella me importa mucho. Mami cada vez que la veo me quedo sin aliento y no puedo dejar de sonreír, ella me llena de energías con tan solo verme-. Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Mi mamá me sostiene de las manos y me dije: -Cariño no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir esas cosas, espero todo salga bien y la puedas traer a la casa para presentarla formalmente, deberías hablar con tú papa el fin de semana, así estaría más relajado-.

-Si mami yo estoy muy feliz, ella me hace feliz aunque solo seamos amigas formar parte de su vida se siente tan bien, y no te preocupes yo hablaré con mi papá. Mami gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme, gracias por siempre estar allí para mí, eres la mejor mamá del mundo ¡Te amo mucho! Yo voy a subir, debo terminar algunas cosas de la escuela que tengo pendiente-. Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y un gran beso.

Me sentía tan contenta, la conversación que sostuve con mi madre fue grandiosa, no me canso de repetirlo tengo a la mejor madre del mundo, después de un rato ya había hecho todas mis cosas y como aún era temprano decidí hacer una llamada, quería escuchar su voz sentirla cerca de mí, agarré mi teléfono para llamarla marqué su número y empezó a repicar, por un momento me sentí mal porque no contestó pero decidí dejar un mensaje de voz, aclaré mi garganta y me supe de pie, arreglé mi cabello me miré al espejo y por un instante me reí de mi misma, porqué me estoy arreglando si ella solo escuchará mi voz, después que escuché el tono comencé hablar, me sentía tan nerviosa.

-Hola Calliope, eh… ¿Cómo estás? solo te llamaba para saber de ti, y decirte que te echo de menos…. Mmm me siento torpe, tenía tantas cosas que decirte pero se me olvidaron, siento que estoy divagando. Bueno espero verte mañana, obviamente todos los días te veré pero… eh, no sé qué decir… creo que mejor tranco, estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí contigo… bueno creo que me voy, te mando besitos mmm… aunque si soy sincera me gustaría dártelos personalmente. Ok, creo que no debí decir eso. Bueno chaito te quiero mucho.

Después de ese vergonzoso mensaje que le dejé, me acosté y me puse a leer hasta quedarme dormida.

 **Pov C.**

Yo tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando Arizona llamo pero no quería que me escuchara, no quería que se diera cuenta en el estado que estaba, pase toda la tarde en mi cuarto llorando. Así mi mamá no me diga las cosas de frente yo lo sé, yo sé que ella le molesta que este con Arizona después del abrazo todo cambió. Me moría de las ganas de hablar con ella pero estaba segura que si ella me escuchaba se iba a dar cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Al día siguiente todo seguía igual, no me siento triste pero si desanimada, estaba en esos días que no te provoca vestirte o levantarte de la cama y lo haces es por inercia, sabía que tenía que colocar mi mejor cara porque ya faltaba poco para que ella me pasara buscando, cuando ya por fin estaba lista recibo un mensaje de ella diciéndome que estaba abajo, casi salgo rodando por las escaleras de lo rápido que bajé, no quería toparme con mis padres no estoy de ánimo para hablar con ellos.

Es increíble el poder que ella tiene sobre mí, a medida que me iba acercando al carro mi estado de ánimo iba cambiando, ella me hace sacar alegría de donde nunca imaginé que tenía, hace que aunque mi día iniciara gris se llena de color con tan solo verla, al subirme al auto ella me saluda muy animada.

-Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-. Me dijo con esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se detenga.

-¿Princesa? Ok. Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-. Le dije con una sonrisa. –Y pues ahora que te veo mucho mejor, ¿y tú? Disculpa si ayer no te respondí es que me quedé dormida-.

-No te preocupes, discúlpame tu a mí, cuando estoy contigo me vuelvo torpe y ayer hablé de más-.

-Ja, ja, ja. Tranquila me gusta cuando comienzas a divagar te ves muy linda-. Le dije mientras miraba hacia el frente. Decirle estas cosas aún me sigue dando algo de pena.

Como algo que se estaba volviendo costumbre cada vez que estábamos en el carro ambas estábamos tomadas de las manos, al llegar a clases todo tranquilo; los muchachos empezaron a fastidiar un poco porque ven que Arizona y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, nosotros solo los ignoramos, en clases ella se sentó a mi lado y su perfume hacía que me perdiera, es tan difícil no verla. Después de un rato el timbre anunció la hora del receso todos se fueron a la cafetería y para que los demás no hablaran nosotras nos fuimos con ellos.

-Debemos sentirnos halagados con su presencia-. Dice Cristina con un tono de sarcasmo.

-No seas ridícula, sabes bien que cuando no como con ustedes es porque estoy cumpliendo horas en la biblioteca-. Dice Arizona un tanto molesta.

-Ok Arizona no te alteres solo te estoy molestando-. Le dice Cristina con cara de fastidio.

-Chicos ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos el fin de semana? Podemos ir a cualquier lado-. Dice Teddy muy animada.

-Justo las iba a invitar a una fiesta en mi casa el viernes en la noche, mis padres no estarán y para no aburrirme estoy planeando una fiesta, ¿Qué les parece?-. Dice Mark con un tono coqueto.

Ante la propuesta de Mark no sabía que decir, esas cosas no me gustan, yo prefiero estar en mi casa acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro: -Mmm. No lo sé, a mí no me gustan las fiestas, y eso de estar despierta hasta tarde no me llama la atención-

-Vamos Callie no seas aburrida, además en las fiestas de Mark siempre hay chicos lindos… ¡Vamos! Te prometo que la pasarás bien-. Dice Addison muy animada.

En el momento que ella dijo eso pude sentí como Arizona se estaba molestando, pensé rápido y dije: -Si crees que me vas a convencer con el simple hecho de que habrán chicos lindos, pues conmigo te equivocas, además debo pedirle permiso a mis padres, así que no prometo nada.

Addison algo desilusionada dijo: -Ok, ok. Está bien, y lo de los chicos lo dices ahora, solo espera a que los veas y te des cuenta de lo que hablo.

-Entonces ¿Van todos?-. Pregunta a todo el grupo.

Con gran entusiasmo todos dijeron que si, excepto Arizona ella no apartó su mirada de su teléfono, como nadie se dio cuenta que ella no respondió quise esperar a la hora de salida para hablar con ella y preguntarle qué sucede.

El receso terminó y todos nos fuimos a clases, pero antes de ir Arizona me pidió que la acompañara a al baño, yo sin ningún problema le dije que sí, estando allí pude notar que estaba muy nerviosa pero me cohibí y no pude preguntarle qué le sucedía hasta que ella me dijo:

-¿Tú quieres ir a esa fiesta?-. Dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-No escuchaste cuando dije que yo prefería estar en mi casa, yo no soy una persona de fiestas, las veces que he tenido que asistir me la paso muy aburrida, ¿Por qué? ¿Tú si quieres ir?-. Le dije mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-Ya yo he ido a las fiestas de Mark y son bien, y Addison tiene razón habrá mucho chicos lindos, pero no sé si quiera ir, pero creo que si tú vas yo también iría-. Dijo ella con una cara de tristeza y un tono de voz tímido.

-Arizona dime que es lo que sucede, recuerda que debemos ser sincera la una con la otra-. Le dije un tanto seria.

-Ok, seré sincera… lo que sucede es que no quisiera verte con algún chico, yo sé que tú y yo solo somos amigas pero no creo que me sentiría cómoda con eso, y pues básicamente eso es lo que me sucede-.

Al ver su rostro sonrojado y lleno de ternura no puede evitar sonreír por eso le dije: -¿Ya te he dicho que eres una tontita? ¿Qué parte de que si los demás pretenden que yo voy a la fiesta es por los chicos están equivocados? Es verdad tú y yo solo somos amigas, pero debes confiar en mí, tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que puedas estar pensando pero te aseguro que eso no sucederá. Debes saber que no soy persona de ir a fiestas y que si llego a ir es porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo solo eso-.

Al terminar de hablar Arizona se abalanzo hacia mí y me atrapó en un abrazo, podía sentir tanto cariño que no podía dejar de sonreír, me siento tan completa cuando ella me abraza, tan segura. Ella se alejó un poco y me dijo:

-Eres una ternura Calliope, tus palabras no pudieron ser más acertadas; discúlpame por el comportamiento que tuve, es que no me gusto el comentario que hizo Addison sobre los chicos que irán a la fiesta-.

Ella me miró directo a los ojos y se acercó poco a poco, sentir su respiración tan cerca hace que mi corazón empiece a bombear sangre de manera desesperada por todo mi cuerpo y que mis rodillas se comiencen a debilitar, justo cuando estaba a milímetros de mis labios alguien entro al baño y mi reacción fue empujarla lejos de mí, ella se dió la vuelta he hizo que se estaba lavando las manos y yo solo miraba el piso, sentí tanto miedo o pena, en realidad no sé qué nombre colocarle a lo que sentí.

Al salir del baño Arizona solo se estaba riendo y yo no entendía el porqué de su risa, yo aún seguía en shock por lo que había sucedido, no podía de dejar pensar en eso hasta que su dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Calliope estás pálida, cálmate que nadie nos vio-. Dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Arizona el corazón casi se me sale por la boca y tú estás de lo más tranquila hasta te estas riendo, tú eres única-. Le dije mientras entrabamos al salón.

-Pensé que nos habíamos tardado más, menos mal el profe aun no llega, cálmate ¿sí? No sucedió nada, la muchacha que entró no vio nada, todo está bien-. Me dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda para calmarme.

Yo sonreí ante su dulzura, durante toda la clase ella buscaba la manera de llamar mi atención, ya sea rozando mi brazo o colocando notitas en mi cuaderno, yo solo podía sonreír ella es tan niña tan dulce. Al terminar las clases la acompañé a la biblioteca porque dijo que buscaría unos libros, todo fué muy rápido y en un abrir de ojos ya estábamos montadas en el carro, esta vez fue todo distinto; esta vez hasta tuvimos una conversación.

-Creo que cada día me gustas más y no te vayas a asustar por lo que te digo solo creo que deberías saberlo-. Dijo Arizona mientas sonreía de manera muy tierna.

-Ok… eh, me agarraste desprevenida… mmm, no sé qué decir, tú también me gustas-. Le dije mientras sentía que me cara se tornaba cada vez más roja.

Ella me miro y pude ver en sus ojos tanta ternura: -Calliope, no tienes porqué sonrojarte con eso, yo solo quiero ser sincera contigo y quiero que estés al tanto de todos mis sentimientos, y tengo algo que contarte pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar-. Esto último lo dijo con una cara que expresaba miedo pero inocencia, es muy dulce.

Yo solo me le quede viendo tratando de imaginar que es lo que ella me iba a decir: -Mmm esto ya me está asustando, tú siempre sales con unas ocurrencias, a ver ¿Dime que es?-.

-Pues veras, ayer fue un día maravilloso para mí y mi madre fue una de las personas que se dió cuenta, veras… ella es muy detallista y me conoce desde siempre y al verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tuvo que preguntar que me sucedía, yo no le quería decir pero-.

-¡Arizona! No me molesta que divagues pero llegaré a mi casa y aún no me habrás dicho nada, dime que le sucede-.

-Ok. Disculpa, le dije a mi mamá que el motivo de mi felicidad era porque creía que me estaba enamorando de alguien, pero no te vayas a asustar… no estoy enamorada de ti, bueno aun no estoy segura, solo sé que me gustas mucho y que quiero pasar cada segundo del día a tu lado… en fin, ella me preguntó quién era esa persona especial y como no me gusta mentirle le dije la verdad… le dije que esa persona era una ella, una chica. Yo pensé que ella se volvería loca pero me equivoqué, ella lo tomo súper bien… básicamente eso era todo lo que quería decirte-. Dijo ella mientras se estacionaba tres cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa.

Yo me quedé un poco choqueada después de su declaración, nunca me imaginé que ella tenía pensado decirle a sus padres lo que había sucedió, ¿Espera sus padres saben sobre mí? ¿Saben lo que sucedió? ¿Sobre los besos? Oh por Dios y ahora: -Arizona ¿tú le contaste a tus padres todo?-.

-Eh… no, yo no le dije todo, bueno si le dije todo pero no dije tu nombre, ¿Estas molesta?-. Pregunto ella un poco temerosa.

-No, no estoy molesta, solo un poco sorprendida… nunca imaginé que le dirías a tus padres, mejor dicho… no imaginé que le dirías tan pronto-. Le dije manteniendo una cara neutral, no sabía que más decir o que hacer.

El rostro de Arizona cambió por completo y dijo: -Aún no he hablado con mi papá, con el pienso hablar el fin de semana. Con esto no trato de obligarte a decir o hacer algo con lo cual no te sientes segura, yo lo hice, yo decidí contarle a mi madre porque me siento segura de esto y no creo que solo sea una etapa, esto que siento por ti es muy serio, es real-. Me dijo mientras sostenía mi mano.

-Arizona yo quisiera robarte un poco de esa valentía, me encanta que seas tan valiente, esto es nuevo para mí, cada segundo del día que paso a tu lado es maravilloso, quisiera estar las 24 horas del día contigo estoy segura, más que segura que siempre estaría feliz a tú lado. No sé si en algún momento pueda ser valiente y decirle a mis padres como lo hiciste tú y tampoco creo que ellos tengan la misma reacción que tus padres, conmigo es un poco más complicado. Pero seré lo más sincera contigo yo te quiero, de eso estoy totalmente segura, hasta puedo decirte que cada día que paso a tú lado te quiero cada vez más, en este tiempo tan corto te has vuelto vital para mí, solo te pido tiempo y paciencia, por ahora nadie puede saber esto que sucede entre nosotras, perdón por no ser lo que esperabas y entenderé perfectamente si decides alejarte de mí. Pero aún no me siento preparada para decirles a mis padres-. Le dije mientras sentía que las lágrimas recorrían por mis mejillas.

Arizona se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, me acercó a ella y me arropo entre sus brazos mientras decía: -Calliope, yo no te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo con lo que no te sientes segura aun, esto es nuevo para ambas, tú me gustas y yo te gusto, yo te quiero y tú me quieres el resto no importa, mientras me lo permitas yo quiero ser quien sostenga tus manos a partir de ahora, yo quiero que confíes en mí, yo te daré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, aun somos amigas y eso es lo más importante-. Dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

Mientras aun seguíamos abrazadas yo comencé a acaricias su espalda y mi cara en su cuello comencé a decirle lo grandiosa que era, lo hermosa que es. Mientras las palabras salían de mis labios como susurros podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, ante ese acto sentí un impulso de adrenalina y lo único que deseaba en ese momento eran sus labios, por un instante mis temores se fueron, solo había un acúmulo de adrenalina que creía a medida que sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía al oír mis susurros.

De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos de frente, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca del mío, era como si respiráramos un mismo aire, sus ojos ya no eran azul cielo, esta vez era un azul más intenso y su rostro se enrojecía, ella no apartó ni por un instante sus ojos de mis labios y mientras lo hacía acariciaba delicadamente sus labios con la punta de su lengua, al ver ese gesto sentí una explosión en la boca de mi estómago y mi primera reacción fue arropar su rostro con mis manos mientras acerca delicadamente mis labios a los de ella, ante el primer roce sentí como mi piel se erizaba, yo solo deseaba besarla, en ese momento ya mi cuerpo no me pertenecía, yo no eran mi mente quien lo controlaba si no mi deseo por sus labios, por sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Mis besos hacia ella eran delicados, ella es mi princesa así que mi trato debe ser sutil, a medida que los suaves besos iban cobran vida mi adrenalina aumenta. Por un instante me separé de ella la miré a los ojos y sentí como me iba enamorando de ella, al ver el deseo en sus ojos entró en mi la picardía y me acerque a ella haciéndole creer que la besaría pero al estar tan cerca de sus labios frene y miré como frunció el ceño, en ese momento rocé con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior, ante mi gesto ella abrió su boca de manera involuntaria, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierna así que decidí que sus labios se ven mucho mejor cuando están cerca de los míos. Nuestros besos cada vez eran más intensos tanto que perdí el control total de mi cuerpo, su lengua se adueñó mi boca, era todo tan natural, no entiendo porque sentía tanto miedo a esto.

Todo era perfecto, no hacía falta que nos separáramos en busca de oxígeno, en ese instante ambas compartimos en mismo aire, el mismo calor, el mismo espacio. Yo no me quería separar de sus labios, quería vivir allí eternamente pero como nada puede ser perfecto, un teléfono comenzó a sonar, yo no le presté atención pero Arizona se alejó un poco de mí y dijo:

-Amor, debo contestar es mi teléfono, me están llamando-. Ella seguía aún pegada a mis labios.

Yo solo sonreí ante sus palabras: -¿Amor?-.

Ella se despegó de mí y pude notar como sus labios se habían tornado de color rojo y estaban un poco hinchados, ella me miro por un instante y bajo la mirada mientras me dijo: - Disculpa, no sé qué me sucedió-.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, esa palabra se escuchó muy bien saliendo de tus labios, labios de los cuales ahora me siento adicta-.

Ella sonrió me miró y contestó la llamada. Mientras hablaba por teléfono yo solo la miraba. o me canso verla es tan hermosa, tan perfecta ante mis ojos. Al terminar de hablar se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso y me dijo:

-Amor… ya me tengo que ir, mi mamá me necesita en casa, pero quiero decirte algo antes de dejarte en tu casa-. Ella sonrió y me dijo. –Me encanta tus labios, tus besos y lengua… ¡Dios! ella tiene vida propia y me encanta-.

Yo solo la miré y sonreír, sentí mucho pena en ese momento: -Ok está bien, aunque si soy sincera contigo no tengo ni idea porque hice esas cosas y preferiría que no me dijeras nada, no de frente porque me da mucha pena-.

Al llegar a mi casa ella se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fué. Tardé un poco en abrir la puerta de mi casa sabía que al entrar toda esa alegría que sentí se esfumaría, para mi sorpresa estaba sola así que me fuí directo a mi cuarto me bañé, terminé de hacer mis actividades y me acosté. Me puse a leer, aunque eso se me hizo difícil, ella no salía de mis pensamientos, ese beso; ese beso fue grandioso, todo en ella es maravilloso.

* * *

 **Autor.**

 **Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos los que leen mi historia, se me cae la cara de vergüenza, prometí que siempre seria puntual al publicar pero desde que comenzó el mes mis días son caóticos tanto que no recuerdo la fecha, y para rematar aun no logro ver el capitulo de la semana pasada de G.A. Los que me conocen saben que si me llego a perder un capitulo de G.A es porque algo no anda bien.**

 **Por estas fechas solo publicare los días jueves, estas fechas son muy ajetreadas para mí. y para no dejarlos colgados prefiero publicar una vez a la semana.**

 **Bueno ya no los fastidio más, y espero logren disculparme por mi irresponsabilidad.**

 **Besos. Happy TGIT**


End file.
